


รักวุ่นวาย กับนายตัวเล็ก!! (Little Martin!)

by nevernew



Category: Andrew Scott - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3p, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Husbands, Lesbian, M/M, Other, Student AU, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, daddy - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernew/pseuds/nevernew
Summary: มาร์ติน ฟรีแมน นักสู้อันดับ1ของโรงเรียน โดนรุ่นน้องอย่าง เบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบตช์  มาท้าสู้ และกลายเป็นว่า เบเนดิกต์  หลงรักมาร์ติน แต่เพื่อนสนิทอย่าง แอนดรูว์ สก็อตต์  ไม่มีทางปล่อยให้มาร์ตินโดนแย่งไปแน่นอน





	1. Chapter 1

 

"เฮ้..นายอ่ะ ได้ข่าวว่าเก่งนักเหรอ" ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงผมดำหยกศก นัยน์ตาสีเขียวอ่อน พูดกับคนตัวเล็กผมบลอน์ ร่างเล็ก ที่นั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่ นัยน์ตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มใต้แว่นทรงเหลี่ยมเงยสบเข้ากับสายตาที่เอาเรื่องของคนตรงหน้า

"เอ่อ แต่ฉันยังไม่ว่าง ไว้นายค่อยมาตอนฉันอ่านหนังสือเสร็จล่ะกัน" ร่างเล็กตอบอยางไม่สบอารมณ์ พร้อมทำหน้าเบื่อหน่าย แล้วก็กลับไปอ่านหนังสือต่อ

และคำพูดนั้นทำให้ร่างสูงโมโหหัวฟัดหัวเหวี่ยง กระชากปกคอเสื้อของคนร่างเล็กขึ้น จนคนผมบลอน์ต้องลุกขึ้นไปตามแรงกระชาก

"นายต้องไปกับฉัน ตอนนี้!!! ที่ดานฟ้า วัดกันไปเลย ว่าใครเป็นนักสู้อันดับ 1 ของโรงเรียน!!!" ร่างสูงตะโกนใส่คนผมบลอน์จนน้ำลายกระเด็นใส่แก้มกลมเล็กนั้น

"เหม็นปากชิบหาย กินนมแล้วหัดแปรงฟันบ้างนะ เด็กอย่างนาย หาเรื่องใครก็หัดประมาณตัวเองมั้ง ไอ้เด็กปากไม่สิ้นกลิ่นน้ำนม" ร่างเล็กว่าแล้วถอนหายใจทำหน้าเบื่อหน่ายสุดๆ

"ไอ้...ไอ้!!" ร่างสูงไม่รู้จะสรรหาคำอะไรมาด่าคนตรงหน้า มือหยาบกำคอเสื้อร่างเล็กแน่น จากนั้นก็ปล่อยคอเสื้อแล้วพลักให้คนผมบลอน์นั่งลงอย่างแรง

"เลิกเรียนวันนี้ นายไปที่ดานฟ้า ถ้านายไม่มา ถือว่านายกลัวฉันจนหางจุกตูด" ร่างสูงว่าและเดินไปพอใจออกไปจากห้องเรียน

ปัง!!

เสียงปิดกระตูที่คนผมหยักศกกระแทกปิดจนประตูแทบหลุด

นักเรียนในห้องคนอื่นๆต่างมองดูราวกับว่าเป็นเรื่องที่เคยเห็นจนชินตา เพราะร่างเล็กตรงหน้า มีแต่คนมาหาเรื่องไม่เวันแต่ละวัน

"เห้ย...มาร์ติน ไอ้รุ่นน้องนั้นมันหยามแกชัดๆ ทำไมไม่ซัดมันสะตรงนี้เลยว่ะ คาบนี้ก็คาบว่าง อีกแค่ครึ่งชั่วโมงก็เลิกเรียนแล้ว" ชายร่างสมส่วนผมดำขลับ ดวงตากลมโตสีน้ำตาลเข้มเดินมาทักคนผมบลอน์ที่ตอนนี้หน้าบูดสุดๆ

"แอนดรูว์ นายก้รู้ว่าฉันต้องตั้งใจเรียน ถ้าคะแนนตก ทุนที่ขอกับโรงเรียนฉันก็อดดิว่ะ อย่ากวนหน่า ไม่งั้นนายนั้นแหละจะเป็นคนหมอบอยู่ตรงนี้แทน" คนร่างเล็กพูดเสียงเรียบ ดวงตากลมโตใต้แว่นทรงเหลี่ยมยังจดจ้องอยู่กับเนื้อหาภายในหนังสือ

"เอ่อๆ แค่นี้ทำเป็น...ก็บอกแล้ว ถ้านายไม่มีตังเรียน เดี้ยวฉันเจียดค่าขนมให้นายเอาไปจ่ายค่าเทอม" แอนดรูว์ สก็อตต์ พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงยียวน แล้วมันสามารถเรียกสายตาอาฆาตจากร่างเล็กผมบลอน์นี้ได้อย่างดี

โอ๊ย...น่ากลับชิบ 5555+

"ไม่กวนแล้วก็ได้ ไปดีกว่า ได้แกล้งนายแล้วมันสบายใจดี" แอนดรูว์ว่าแล้วยิ้มแฉ่ง คว้ากระเป๋าตัวเองแล้วออกไปจากห้องอย่างอารมณ์ดี

"เบื่อชิบ!" ร่างเล็กสบถ เหม่อมองท้องฟ้านอกหน้าต่าง ก่อนจะถอนหายใจแล้วตั้งสมาธิอ่านหนังสือต่อ

ผม มาร์ติน ฟรีแมน นักเรียนชั้นเกรด 11 (ม.5) นักเรียนดีเด่นของโรงเรียน เบเกอร์ ได้รับทุนการศึกษาทุกชั้นเรียนมาตั้งแต่ตอนอยู่เกรด 7 (ม.1) เพราะฐานะทางบ้านยากจน พ่อแท้ๆของผมทิ้งแม่ไปตั้งแต่ผมยังไม่เกิด พอผมเกิดมาได้ปีกว่าแม่ก็มีพ่อใหม่ได้ผมก็มีน้องสาวชื่อ อแมนด้า แอบบิงตัน ไม่ต้องแปลกใจ น้องสาวของผมใช้นามสกุลของพ่อของเธอ

แล้วตั้งแต่ครอบครัวของเรามีน้องสาว ก็ทำให้พวกเรามีความสุขกันมากขึ้น คุณพ่อดูแลผมดีมากแม้ผมจะไม่ใช่ลูกแท้ๆของเขา และผมก็รักน้องสาวของผมมาก

แต่แล้ว ตอนที่พ่อและแม่ของผม ออกไปซื้อของเพื่อที่จะกลับมาทำอาหารให้พวกเรา พวกเขากลับถูกโจรปล้น และฆ่าพ่อแม่ของผมอย่างไร้ปราณี และนั้น ทำให้ผมและน้องของผมเป็นเด็กกำพร้า พวกเราไม่มีญาติที่ไหนอีกแล้ว ถึงมี เราก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าพวกเขาคือใคร เพราะเราอยู่แบบครอบครัว 4 คนแบบนี้มาโดยตลอด

ตั้งแต่นั้น ผมก็ต้องตั้งใจเรียนเพื่อชิงทุนของโรงเรียน และทำงานพิเศษเพื่อหาเงินมาใช้จ่ายในครอบครัวผมทำงานที่ร้านกาแฟทุกหลังเลิกเรียนวันพุธ - ศุกร์ และเสาร์ - อาทิตย์ ส่วนอแมนด้าเองเธอก็ต้องชิงทุนเรียนเช่นเดียวกัน และตอนนี้เธอก็ทำงานที่ร้านดอกไม้ใกล้บ้านของเรา กับเจ้าของร้าน คุณตาเอียน แม็กเคลเลนที่แสนจะใจดี

ผมมันจะโดนคนในโรงเรียนหาเรื่องเสมอ อาจเป็นเพราะผมต่อสู้เก่ง แต่ผมก็ไม่ได้สนใจอะไรมากมาย เพราะมันเสียเวลาเรียนและการทำงานของผม แต่ไอ้พวกที่ชอบหาเรื่อง มันไม่คิดแบบนั้น ขยันกันเข้ามาหาเรื่องไม่มีหยุด ผม ในฐานะเด็กทุนฯ เวลาจะมีเรื่อง ก็ต้องหลีกเลี่ยงร่องรอยแผลบนหน้า เพื่อที่คุณครูจะได้ไม่ตัดทุนฯผม นั้นอาจทำให้ผมต้องหาวิธีต่อสู้ที่สามารถล้มพวกงี่เง้าได้อย่างรวดเร็ว มันทำให้ผมแกร่งขึ้น และทำให้ผมมีศัตรูมากขึ้นเช่นกัน

ผมจะตั้งกฎให้พวกที่อยากลองของกับผม คือ ต้องไม่ยุ่งเวลาเรียน ไม่ยุ่งในช่วงสอบ ไม่หาเรื่องผมเวลาทำงาน นอกนั้นก้เข้ามาได้หมด

และไอ้เด็กเมื้อกี้ มันชื่อ เบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบตช์ นักเรียน เกรด 10 (ม.4) ที่เพิ่งย้ายเข้ามาใหม่ มันเป็นนักสู้ที่เก่งใช้ได้เลยที่เดียว ผมเคยเห็นมันรุมพวกนักเลงปลายแถวนอกโรงเรียน ผมเองก็ชื่นชมมันในใจ แต่วันนี้ มันกล้ามาหาเรื่องผม ผมก็จะสนองให้ จนตัวมันหดเตี้ยงลงเท่าผมเลย 55555+

โอ๊ะ...พร่ำมากไปจนหมดเวลาเรียนแล้ว ผมขอตัวเก็บของก่อนนะครับ มีนัดกับไอ้เด็กปากเหม็น ต้องไปสั่งสอนให้มันรู้จักใครเด็ก ใครผู่ใหญ่ก่อนนะครับ

.............................................

พรึบ พรับ พรึบ พรับ

เสียงลมพัดตีใส่เสื้อผ้า ตอนนี้ มาร์ตินและ เบเนดิกต์ ยืนเผชิญหน้ากันบนดานฟ้า ที่มีแค่พวกเขาสองคน

"ไอ้เด็กปากหมา อุ๊ย!! ไม่ใช่สิ ต้องเป็นไอ้เด็กปากเหม็น เรามารีบทำให้มันจบๆกันดีกว่า อีกชั่วโมงฉันต้องไปทำงานพิเศษแล้ว" ร่างเล็กพูดแล้วถอดเสื้อนอกของโรงเรียนออก วางทิ้งลงบนกระเป๋านักเรียนของเขา

เบเนดิกต์จ้องมองคนผมบลอน์ไม่วางตา มือใหญ่พับแขนเสื้อถลกมันถึงข้อศอก

"เอ่อ ไอ้เตี้ย พร้อมก็เข้ามา" เบเนดิกต์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง จากนั้นก็ตั้งท่าเตรียมพร้อม

"สายตาจริงจังดีนิ ฉันชอบที่นายเอาจริงจังกับเรื่องไม่เป็นเรื่องแบบนี้นะ เอาล่ะ ฉันจะให้รางวัลที่นายว่าฉันเตี้ยแล้วกัน" มาร์ตินว่า แล้วตั้งท่าชกพร้อมเช่นกัน

"พอดีฉันโคตรชอบส่วนสูงของตัวเองเลยว่ะ" จากนั้นสายตาเบื่อหน่ายของร่างเล็กก็เปลี่ยนเป็นสายตาที่จริงจัง

เบเนดิกต์ขยับเข้ามาใกล้มาร์ตินมากขึ้น แล้วเมื่อได้จังหวะก็ต่อยหมัดตรงเข้าหน้ามาร์ติน แต่ร่างเล็กเอื้ยวหัวหลบ จากนั้นก็สวนหมัดซ้ายเข้าท้องร่างสูง เบเนดิกต์หลบไม่ทันโดนไปเต็มๆ แต่เขาไม่ล้มลง ถือโอกาสล็อคมือซ้ายแล้วล็อคคอมาร์ติน มาร์ตินพยายามขัดขาเพื่อให้หลุดไปจากตรงนี้ แต่มันทำให้เบเนดิกต์เสียสมดุล สะดุดล้มทับคนตัวเล็ก

กลิ่นหอมจัง...กลิ่นวนิลา

เมื่อมาร์ตินสังเกตเห็นเบเนดิกต์เหม่อลอย ก็จัดการใช้ขาเตะเข้าจุดยุทธศาสตร์ของผู้ชายทุกคนทันที แต่เบเนดิกต์กับรู้ตัวทัน และใช้เข่ากดขาของร่างเล็กไว้ เขาทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวทับมาร์ติน หน้าคมใกล้หน้ากลมเล็กจนแทบจะไม่เหลือช่องวาง เบเนดิกต์มองอย่างผู้มีชัย ปากหยักก้มลงกัดซอกคอขาวของร่างเล้ก

"โอ๊ยย ไอ้เชี่ย กัดทำไมฟระ!!" มาร์ตินสบถอย่างอารมณ์เสีย พยายามดิ้นจนหลุด หมัดเล็กกระหน่ำต่อยหัวเบเนดิกต์จนนิ้วถลอก เมื่อเบเนดิกต์เริ่มปวดหัวและมึนงง มาร์ตินก็พลิกตัวกลับนั่งทับร่างสูง ใช้ขาล็อกแขนของเบเนดิกต์ไว้ จากนั้นก็กระหน่ำต่อยท้องเบเนดิกต์

เบเนดิกต์พยายามดิ้นให้หลุดแต่มาร์ตินมีแรงมากกว่า (ตัวแค่นี้ไม่รู้เอาแรงมาจากไหน) จึงได้แต่นอนรองรับหมัดเล็กแต่รุนแรงของมาร์ติน

"แฮ่ก แฮ่ก" เสียงหอบหายใจของร่างเล็กดังขึ้นเมื่อเบเนดิตก์ เริ่มไม่ขัดขืน

มาร์ตินลุกขึ้นแล้วเตะเข้าซี่โครงของร่างสูง จากนั้นก็กระทืบซ้ำจนเบเนดิกต์ขย่อนของเก่าออกมา อ้วกของเขาเปรอะเปือนหน้าและพื้นด่านฟ้าจนมาร์ตินสงสานจึงหยุด

ร่างเล็กมองดูผลงาน มือเล็กลูบคอตรงที่เบเนดิกต์กัด

"ไอ้เวรเอ้ยย!" มาร์ตินสถบ แล้วถุยน้ำลายใส่หน้าเบเนดิกต์ที่ได้แต่นอนหมดแรงโอ๊ดโอยอยู่ตรงนั้น

มาร์ตินเดินกลับไปใส่เสื้อนอกของโรงเรียนแล้วสะพายกระเป่า เขาเดินกลับมามองดูเบเนดิกต์ที่นอนหายใจรวยริน จากนั้นก็ล้วงเอาผ้าเช็กหน้าสีฟ้าอ่อนในกางเกงแล้วปามันใส่เบเนดิกต์

"น่าสมเพศว่ะ เช็ดอ้วกแล้วกลับบ้านดีๆล่ะ" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วเดินออกไปจากดานฟ้า เพื่อตรงไปทำงานพิเศษต่อ

\--------------------------------------

ดวงอาทิตย์ค่อยๆลับแสงไป เบเนดิกต์พยายามลุกขึ้นนั่ง ตัวสั่นไปด้วยความปวดร้าวที่โดนมาร์ตินอัดเข้าอย่างแรง มือยาวล้วงผ้าเช็ดหน้าของตัวเองในกระเป๋า แล้วเช็ดอ้วกของตัวเองและน้ำลายของมาร์ตินที่เปรอะหน้าออก เขาถอดเสื้อที่เลอะเถอะแล้วปาทิ้ง จากนั้นหยิบผ้าเช็ดหน้าของมาร์ตินที่ร่างเล็กโยนให้เขา

เบเนดิกต์หยิบมันขึ้นมาสูดดมกลิ่นหอม

เขาพูดกับตัวเอง "ฉันเปลี่ยนใจแล้ว ฉันจะเอานายมาเป็นแฟนให้ได้ ไอ้เตี้ย!!"

\-----------------------------------------

"พี่ค่ะ คอไปโดนอะไรมา" หญิงสาวน่ารักผมบลอน์เอ่ยถาม เมื่อดวงตาสีฟ้ากลมโตของเธอสังเกตุเห็นรอยกัดตรงคอของพี่ชายตัวเอง

"พอดีเจอหมาปากเหม็นกัดน่ะ อย่าไปใส่ใจเลย" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างขอไปที นึกทีไรห็หงุดหงิด ไอ้ปากเหม็นนั้น

"ออ..." อแมนด้าตอบรับไปงั้นๆ เพราะเธอเองก็รู้ว่ามาร์ติน พี่ชายของเธอชอบมีคนมาหาเรื่องตลอดนั้นแหละ แต่ไม่ค่อยได้เห็นคนตรงหน้าจะมีรอยแผลกลับมาสักเท่าไร แสดงว่าคนนี้คงเก่งพอดู

แล้วส่วนมากที่เขามานัดออกไปเจอ ครึ่งหนึ่งก็เพื่อพิสูจน์ฝีมือ อีกครึ่งก็เพื่อที่จะสารภาพรัก แต่พี่ชายของเธอกลับคิดว่าพวกนั้นมาหาเรื่องเขาทั้งหมดสะงั้น

"แล้วพี่ริชาร์ดเห็นรึยังค่ะ" อแมนด้าถามพี่ชายเธอ ริชาร์ดคือเจ้าของร้านเบเกอร์รี่ที่มารืตินและเธอทำงานอยู่นั้นเอง

"ยัง...พี่เลี่ยงเขาตลอดเลย เธอก็อย่าไปเผลอบอกเขาล่ะ..." มาร์ตินพูดเสียงเบาหวิวและหน้าแดงขึ้นเล็กน้อย

อแมนด้าสังเกตุเห็น ก็ยิ้มเล็กๆแล้วก็กลับมาเศร้า

ก็พี่มาร์ตินชอบพี่ริชาร์ด แต่พี่ริชาร์ดเขามีแฟนแล้ว...

"เอาล่ะๆ ช่างมันเถอะ วันนี้พี่ทำหอยเชลล์ผัดพริกไทยนะ ไม่อยากจะคุย เมื้อกี้พี่ชิมแล้ว อร่อยมากเลย 5555+" มาร์ตินหัวเราะอย่างอารมณ์ดี

"โธ่ หนูรู้ค่ะว่าพี่ทำอาหารอร่อย แต่ไม่เห็นต้องชมตัวเองออกนอกหน้าขนาดนี้เลย อิอิ" อแมนด้าพูดแล้วหัวเราะบ้าง จากนั้นทั้งสองคนก็ลงมือทานข้าวกัน

\-------------------------------------

เช้าแล้ว...

ผมเกลียดการตื่นเช้าที่สุด แต่ว่า ก็ต้องตื่นไปโรงเรียนทุกวัน เกลียดยังไงก็ต้องฝืนอดทนลืมตาที่หนักอึ้งและเต็มไปด้วยขี้ตาขึ้น ช่วงเช้าผมมีหน้าที่เตรียมข้าวกล่องให้อแมนด้า บางวันที่ผมตื่นทันเราก็จะทานอาหารเช้าพร้อมกันและไปโรงเรียนด้วยกัน แต่ส่วนมากเธอจะต้องไปฝึกซ้อมยิงธนูที่ชมรมตั้งแต่เช้า ทำให้ผมมักจะไปทีหลังเธอเสมอและต้องไปส่งข้าวกล่องให้เธอที่ห้องเรียน

แต่เอ๊ะ...ไอ้ปากเหม็นมันอยู่ห้องเดียวกับอแมนด้าด้วยนี่หว่า

ซวยชะมัดเลยครับ...

"อีก 5 นาที จะปิดประตูโรงเรียนนนนนนน" เสียงอาจารย์ฝ่ายปกครองตะโกนอยู่หน้าประตู มาร์ตินรีบวิ่งสุดกำลัง นักเรียนทุนฯจะมาสายไม่ได้

ย๊ากกกกกกกกกก

"เซฟ แฮ่กๆ" มาร์ตินพูดกับตัวเองอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน เขาวิ่งเข้ามาทันได้พอดีก่อนที่คุณครูจะปิดประตู

"ทันจนได้นะครับ"

"แชดวิค แฮ่กๆ" มาร์ตินเรียกชื่อคนที่ทักเขา แชดวิก โบสแมน ประธานคณะกรรมการควบคุมความประพฤติ

"เอาน่า แฮ่กๆ ช่วย..ช่วยกัน" ร่างเล็กพูดไปหอบไปและนั้นทำให้ร่างสูงผิวสีคนนี้หัวเราะน้อยๆออกมา

"ฮ่าๆ ครับๆ ไปเข้าเรียนได้แล้ว เดี้ยวสายอีกนะ" แชดวิคว่าแล้วเดินไปหาคุณครูที่ทำโทษนักเรียนที่มาสาย

มาร์ตินกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งมาทางระเบียงทางเดินเรื่อยๆ เขากะว่าค่อยเอาข้าวกล่องไปให้อแมนด้าตอนพักเที่ยง เพราะตอนนี้เขาก็จะไม่ทันคาบแรกแล้ว

มาร์ตินเข้าห้องเรียนและนั่งที่เรียบร้อย เขาเตรียมหนังสือสำหรับเรียนคาบแรกขึ้นมา แล้วหยิบแว่นทรงเหลี่ยมสีดำขึ้นมาใส่

ถึงเวลาตั้งใจเรียนแล้วครับ!!

\-------------------------------------------

"เฮ้ย วันนี้นายทำไรมากิน" แอนดรูว์ทักมาร์ตินเมื่อถึงเวลาเที่ยง

"ไม่บอกเว้ยยย เดี้ยวแกขโมยของฉันกิน เอ่อ ฉันเอาข้าวกล่องไปให้อแมนด้าก่อน" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วหยิบข้าวกล่องใต้โต๊ะลุกขึ้นไปหาน้องสาวของเขา

"หาววว~" มาร์ตินเดินหาวมาตามระเบียง ความจริง ผมก็ไม่ได้เป็นเด็กดีตั้งใจเรียนหรอกนะครับ ผมเป็นคนที่โคตรขี้เกียจเลย เพียงแต่ว่า ชะตาชีวิตของผมมันบังคับให้ผมต้องตั้งใจ

ครืน~

มาร์ตินเปิดประตูห้องเรียนของอแมนด้า และนั้นทำให้นักเรียนในห้องหันไปหาเขาเป็นตาเดียว เพราะตอนนี้พวกเขาประชุมกันอยู่ กับประธานควบคุมความประพฤติ หรือเรียกง่ายๆก็คือ แซดวิคนั้นเอง

"มาเกือบสายยังไม่พอนะครับ ยังมาขัดจังหวะกันอีก" แชดวิคพูดอย่างอารมณ์ดี แต่นั้นทำให้มาร์ตินหน้าบูดเต็มที

จะมีเรื่องให้ประวัติด่างพร้อยไม่ได้ ทุนฯของผมขึ้นอยู่กับปลายปากกาของแชดวิค อดทนๆ

"ไหนๆก็มาแล้ว รบกวนมาช่วยผมพรีเซนกฎระเบียบของโรงเรียนหน่อยสิครับ" แซดวิคว่า

เจ้านี้มันรู้วิธีแกล้งคน ไอ้บ้านี่!!!!

มาร์ตินเข้าเข้ามาในห้องแล้วปิดประตูดังปัง ทำให้รุ่นน้องตกใจกันเป็นแทบๆ

ในห้องนี้บางคนก็รู้จักมาร์ตินเพราะชื่อเสียง บ้างรู้จักเพราะเป็นพี่ชายอแมนด้า บ้างรู้จักเพราะต้องการสนิทสนมด้วย

คนอะไร ตัวเล็กน่ารัก น่าพกไว้ในกระเป๋าชะมัด!!

"เหมือนที่พี่บอกไปเมื่อสักครู่นี้นะครับ" แชดวิคพูดแล้วดึงมาร์ตินมายืนหน้าห้องข้างๆตน จากนั้นก็เริ่มเอาไม้บรรทัดลูบไล้? ไปตามตัวของมาร์ติน

"ชุดนักเรียนต้องเป็นคอปกแหลมเท่านั้น" แชดวิคว่าแล้วไล้ไม้บรรทัดไปที่หน้าอกของมาร์ติน "ตรานักเรียน ต้องปักข้างซ้าย"

"อ๊ะ" มาร์ตินเผลอครางออกมาเบาๆเมื่อแชดวิคลากไม้บรรทัดผ่านยอดอกของร่างเล็ก มีเพียงแซดวิคและคนที่ตั้งใจฟังเท่านั้นที่ได้ยิน นั้นก็คือ เบเนดิกต์ ที่จดจ้องมาร์ตินอยู่ตลอดเวลา

"เอ่อ...ขอโทษครับที่เล่นมากไป" แซดวิคกระซิบข้างหูของมาร์ติน ที่หน้าหน้าแปร๊ด

ไอ้เวร แชดวิค!!!

จากนั้นแชดวิคก็อธิบายอย่างเป็นทางการ จนเรียบร้อยจึงปล่อยให้ทุกคนไปพักทานข้าว

แชดวิคเก็บของแล้วเดินมาขอโทษมาร์ตินอีกครั้ง

"ผมขอโทษครับ เมื้อกี้ที่...."

มาร์ตินส่งหน้าบูดบึ้งไปให้ ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินคาดโทษรุงแรง เขากระชากเสื้อแชดวิคลงมาเพื่อให้เขาสามารถกระซิบที่ข้างหูร่างสูงได้

"สิทธิ์ในการมาสายแล้วไม่โดนจดชื่อ 10 วัน!!"

แชดวิคทำหน้าอึ้งๆ ก่อนที่จะหัวเราะน้อยๆ แล้วยื่นมือออกมา

"5 ครับ"

"7"

"5"

"6"

"5 เท่านั้นครับ"

มาร์ตินทำหน้าหงุดหงิดก่อนที่จะพยักหน้าตกลงอย่างไม่ค่อยชอบใจ

"ดีลครับ"

มาร์ตินส่งหน้าตูดไปให้แชดวิค แล้วจับมือกับแชดวิค

"ดีล"

หลังจากนั้นแชดวิคก็เดินออกไปจากห้อง ร่างเล็กเดินไปหาอแมนด้าที่นั่งอยู่หน้าสุดข้างหน้าต่าง

"ไอ้เวรนั้นทำเธอกินข้าวเที่ยงช้าเลย บ้าชะมัด!" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างหัวเสียพลางวางข้าวกล่องให้อแมนด้าอย่างบรรจง

"ก็เมื่อวาน มีคนแต่งตัวผิดระเบียบ เดินกรางเข้าไปท้าต่อยกับพี่ไงค่ะ" อแมนด้ากระซิบมาร์ตินทำให้มาร์ตินต้องชำเลืองมองเบเนดิกต์ที่นั่งหน้าเข้มอยู่ข้างหลังอแมนด้า

เพราะไอ้ปากเหม็นนี่เอง!!

มาร์ตินกำลังจะตะโกนด่าเบเนดิกต์ แต่อแมนด้าฉุดห้ามไว้ก่อน

"พี่ค่ะ ไม่รีบไปทานข้าวของตัวเองเดี้ยวก็ไม่ทันหรอก จะหมดพักเที่ยงสะก่อนนะคะ" อแมนด้าว่าแล้วมาร์ตินก็มีสติทันที ร่างเล็กส่งสายตาคาดโทษให้เด็กปากเหม็นที่จ้องมองเขาอยู่อย่างไม่วางตา แล้วเดินปังปึงออกไปจากห้อง

"นี่...อแมนด้า"

"ว่าไงเบน"

"นั้น พี่ชายเธอเหรอ?" เบเนดิกต์ถามเสียงเรียบ

"ใช่แล้ว" อแมนด้าตอบอย่างภาคภูมิใจ

"ฉันจะจีบพี่ชายเธอ"

"ห๊ะ!!" อแมนด้าหันไปทางเบเนดิกต์อย่างตกใจ อยู่ดีๆก็มาบอกกันแบบนี้เลยเหรอ

"ถ้านายคิดว่าจีบติดก็เอาสิ" อแมนด้าพูดอย่างติดตลก สงสัย จะมีเรื่องสนุกๆเกิดขึ้นแล้ว อิอิ

\---------------------------------

"ข้าวกล่องนายอร่อยชะมัดเลยว่ะ" แอนดรูว์ที่นั่งกินข้าวกล่องของร่างเล็กจนหมด พูดอย่างอารมณ์ดี มีข้าวเม็ดกลมติดอยู่ที่แก้มของเขา แต่ในกล่องข้าวของมาร์ตินกลับว่างเปล่าไม่เหลืออะไรเลย~

"ไอ้ แอน ดรูว์!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

\---------------------

"หิวโว๊ยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยย" มาร์ตินตะโกนลั่นโวยวายยู่บนดานฟ้า นอนแผ่หราผึ่งลมอย่างหงุดหงิด

ไอ้ที่ต่อยแอนดรูว์จนสำลักน้ำลายยังไม่สาแกใจหรอกโว๊ยยยยย

เงินก็ไม่ได้พกมาพอซื้อข้าวเที่ยวด้วย สงสัยต้องไปหาอะไรกินที่ร้านของพี่ริชาร์ด

ตุ๊บ! มีขนมปังเต็มถุง ท๊อป หล่นลงบนพุงของมาร์ติน

"เอาไปกินดิ"

มาร์ตินลุยขึ้นเงยหน้ามองชายผู้ใจดีที่ซื้อขนมมาให้ แต่เมื่อเห็นหน้าก็กลับไปเป็นหน้าหงุดหงิดอีกครั้ง

"อ้าว นายเองเหรอไอ้ปากเหม็น" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วค้นดูในถุงอย่างอามณ์ดี

เกลียดมันแต่กินของมัน... ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมไม่ถือ

"ฉันชื่อ เบเนดิกต์"

"เอ่อ รู้แล้ว" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ เขารีบแกะถุงขนมปังไส้ข้าวโพดออกมาแล้วยัดเข้าปาก

"แอ้วอายไอ่อินไลน่อยเหยอ (แล้วนายไม่กินไรหน่อยเหรอ?)" มาร์ตินถามด้วยความหวังว่าเบนจะบอกปัดไปตามมารยาท

"กินไปเหอะ ตัวเล็ก" เบเนดิตก์พูดอย่างอารมณ์ดี

มาร์ตินมองค้อนร่างสูงเล็กน้อย แล้วก็กลับมากินต่อ

ในวินาทีนี้ ผมไม่สนใจเจ้าปากเหม็นที่นั่งจ้องมองผมด้วยสายตาแปลกๆนั้นหรอกครับ เพราะว่า เรื่องปากท้อง สำคัญที่สุด!!!

อย่างน้อยก็สำหรับผมตอนนี้ล่ะนะ แหะๆ~

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"เฮ้ มาร์ติน โดดงานพิเศษแล้วไปโรงฝึกกันเหอะ" แอนดรูว์ที่เดินตรงเข้ามาหาร่างเล็กกำลังที่นั่งเก็บหนังสือเข้ากระเป๋า

 

มาร์ตินเงยหน้ามองเพื่อน? ที่สีหน้าของเขาไม่มีคำว่า *สำนึกผิดที่แอบกินข้าวเพื่อนจนหมด* ประดับไว้เลย

 

"FUCK YOU!!" มาร์ตินพูดชัดถ้อยชัดคำ

 

แอนตรูว์ได้แต่มองอย่างขำขัน การแกล้งเพื่อนตัวเล็กก็เป็นสีสันในชีวิตของเขาอย่างหนึ่ง

 

"เอาหน่า เดี้ยววันนี้เรากินเนื้อย่างกัน ฝึกเสร็จแล้วไปซื้อของไปทำเนื้อย่าง เอาไหม?"

 

อุ๊ก!!

 

เนื้อ...เนื้อย่าง....แค่คิดกลิ่นก็ลอยเข้าจมูกแล้ว เอาไงดี เอาไงดี

 

แต่เมื่อมาร์ตินเจอหน้าเพื่อนซี้ที่ยียวนเกินคำบรรยาย ก็ทำให้เนื้อย่างในความคิดลอยหายไปทันที

 

"ฉันไม่ติดกับดักง่ายๆกับแค่เนื้อย่างหรอกนะ เหอะ" มาร์ตินเก็บของเสร็จแล้ว ลุกพรวดขึ้น เดินตรงไปทางประตูห้องอย่างไม่ลังเล

 

"แหม~ อแมนด้าไม่ได้กินเนื้อดีๆมานานแค่ไหนแล้วน้า เอ่... เห้อ น่าสงสารผู้หญิงตัวเล็กๆ  ที่ไม่ได้มีของดีๆทานเหมือนเพื่อๆคนอื่นๆ" 

 

โว๊ยยยย ไอ้แอนดรูว์

 

มันรู้จุดอ่อนของผมไปหมด ผมแพ้ทางมันจริงๆ 

 

มาร์ตินหันหลังกลับมา เดินมากระชากคอแอนดรูว์เพื่อนรัก เขาจ้องมองแอนดรูว์อย่างอาฆาต

 

"ตกลงโว๊ยยยย"

 

ที่ผมรับปาก นี่ผมทำเพื่อน้องสาวสุดที่รักของผมนะครับ!!

 

 

\----------------------------

 

อั๊ก

 

"คนต่อไป"

 

ตุ๊บ ฟรึ่บ โอ๊ยยยยยยยย

 

"คนต่อไป"

 

หวืดดดดด ตุ๊บ อ๊ากกกกกก

 

"คนต่อไป"

 

แอนดรูว์นั่งคุกเข่าท่าสงบนิ่งมองดูเพื่อนรักที่ฝีมือของเขาก้าวหน้ามากขึ้น มาร์ตินจัดการล้มคนในสำนักเทควันโดได้เร็วขึ้น

 

แอนดรูว์และมาร์ตินเป็นเพื่อนกันตั้งแต่อยู่อนุบาล ตอนแรกก็ไม่ชอบขี้หน้ากัน ต่อยกันจนได้แผลกลับบ้านมาทุกวันแต่เมื่อต่อยกันมากขึ้น ทะเลาะกันมากขึ้น เห็นส่วนแย่ๆและส่วนที่ดีของกันและกันมากขึ้น ก็กลายเป็นว่าสนิทกันไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว มาร์ตินได้สิทธิพิเศษจากเขา ลูกเจ้าของโรงฝึก ว่าสามารถมาเรียนได้ฟรีๆ แลกกับการต้องมาเป็นคู่มือฝึกซ้อมให้กับแอนดรูว์

 

"รอยที่คอของมาร์ตินนั้น ใครเป็นคนทำ" เสียงเข้มของ จิม สก็อตต์ ถามลูกชายของเขาที่นั่งข้างกัน

 

"รอย?" แอนดรูว์มองไปยังคอของมาร์ติน และเห็นรอยนั้น

 

"ออ สงสัยเพราะเมื่อวานก็มีคนมาถ้าดวลกับเขานะครับ" แอนดรูว์อธิบาย

 

พ่อของแอนดรูว์เองก็เอ็นดูมาร์ตินเหมือนลูกคนหนึ่ง ด้วยความที่ชอบในฝีมือ และความพยายามดิ้นรนเอาชีวิตรอดหลังจากต้องสูญเสียพ่อและแม่ไป

 

"ระวังจะโดนแย่งไปล่ะ" จิม บอกลูกชายของเขา แต่มันกลายเป้นว่าเรียกเสียงถอนหายใจจากลูกชายได้อย่างดี

 

"ผมบอกพ่อกี่ครั้งแล้ว ว่าผมกับมาร์ตินเป็นแค่เพื่อนกัน คนที่ผมชอบคือ"

 

"เธอเป็นของฉัน!" เสียงแหว่วเอ่ยขึ้นขัดจังหวะของแอนดรูว์ เขามองผ่านพ่อของเขาไป น้องสาวตัวดี ลาร่า พัลเวอร์ ลูกติดของแม่เลี้ยงของเขานั้นเอง 

 

เขาและเธอชอบผู้หญิงคนเดียวกัน...

 

พ่อของเขาแต่งงานกับแม่ของลาร่าตั้งแต่ยังเล็กๆ ทั้งคู่เป็นเหมือนพี่น้องที่เป็นคู่กัดกันมากกว่า

 

แอนดรูว์ได้แต่มองอย่างอารมณ์เสีย เขาหันกลับมาดูที่ลานฝึก มาร์ตินตอนนี้ไม่มีใครท้าสู้ด้วยแล้ว แอนดรูว์จึงลุกขึ้นเดินไปหามาร์ติน เพื่อขอให้ร่างเล็กเป็นคู่ซ้อม

 

"ไงเพื่อน สนุกไหม"

 

"อือออ นานๆทีออกกำลังหน่อยก็ดีเหมือนกัน" มาร์ตินตอบ เขายกน้ำขึ้นดื่มแล้วเช็ดเหงื่อตมใบหน้าและร่างกาย เรียกเสียงหือฮาของหนุ่มๆที่จ้องมาร์ตินราวกับจะกลืนกิน

 

"สักรอบกับฉันหน่อย แล้วเราไปช๊อปปิ้งกัน" แอนดรูว์ว่าแล้วเดินไปที่กลางลานอย่างไม่รีบร้อน มาร์ตินวางขวดน้ำลงแล้วลุกขึ้น เขากระชับสายดำที่รอบเอวให้แน่น แล้วเดินไปหาแอนดรูว์ที่ยืนรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว

 

"ไม่นับคะแนน ใครล้มก่อนแพ้" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงเรียบ

 

ตอนนี้ในโรงฝึกเงียบราวกับมีเพียง แอนดรูว์และมาร์ตินอยู่เท่านั้น พวกเขากำลังจดจ้องสายดำรุ่นเยาวชนที่เก่งที่สุดในโรงฝึกนี้สองคนยืนประจังหน้ากัน

 

แอนดรูว์พยักหน้ารับทราบ จากนั้นทั้งคู่ก็ก้มหัวลงเคารพกันและตั้งท่าเตรียมพร้อม

 

ทั้งสองคนต่างหยั่งเชิงกันไปรอบๆ แอนดรูว์รอให้มาร์ตินเข้ามาใกล้ในระยะความยาวของขา เขารอจังหวะเวลา มาร์ตินเก่ง แรงดี แต่ไม่สามารถเป็นนักกีฬาที่ดีได้ เพราะเขาใจร้อน ไม่ตั้งการ์ดหรือคิดแผนใดๆ ดาหน้าบุกลุยลูกเดียว

 

และเมื่อได้จังหวะ แอนดรูว์ตวัดสปินขาเตะเข้าหน้าของมาร์ติน แต่ร่างเล็กอาศัยช่วงตัวที่เตี้ยกว่าก้มหลบแล้วเอามือยันเบาะกวาดขาเตะเพื่อล้มแอนดรูว์  แต่แอนดรูเห็นทันเขาจึงสปินตัวหมุนออกจากระยะขาของมาร์ติน มาร์ตินเมื่อลุกขึ้นได้ เขารีบก้าวยาวและเตะปลายเท้าไปที่หน้าของแอนดรูว์ แอนดรูว์โยกหัวหลบทันแต่มันเฉี่ยวเข้ากับหูของเขา และไม่ทันได้ให้ตั้งตัว ในระหว่างที่มาร์ตินสปินตัวที่จะเตะฟาดลงที่อกเขา แอนดรูว์ก็สปินตัวกลับหลังเตะใส่หน้าของมาร์ติน จนร่างเล็กลอยตกอยู่นอกเบาะ

 

"อั๊ก!!" เสียงกระแทกลงพื้นของมาร์ติน เรียกรอยยิ้มจากแอนดรูว์ได้เป็นอย่างดี เขาเดินตรงไปหาร่างเล็กที่นอนบิดตัวไปด้วยความปวด แล้วส่งมือให้จับ

 

"เอาน่า นายรับมือฉันได้นานขึ้น" แอนดรูว์ปลอบใจเพื่อนรัก มาร์ตินมองอย่างเคืองแค้น แต่ก็จับมือหยาบของเพื่อนซี้ แอนดรูว์จึงกระชากตัวมาร์ตินให้ลุกขึ้น ร่างเล้กเดินห่อตัวมานั่งพักที่ม้านั่งยาวในโรงฝึก หอบหายใจไล่ความปวดและจุกที่เกิดขึ้น

 

"ฉันเตือนนายแล้วว่าอย่าเอาแต่ลุย" แอนดรูว์ว่าสั่งสอนเพื่อนซี้ ที่โรงเรียน เขายอมให้มาร์ตินเป็นคนที่เก่งที่สุด แต่ในโรงฝึกนี้ เขายอมไม่ได้

 

"นั้นแหละ สไตล์ฉัน มันแก้ไม่ได้หรอก" มาร์ตินว่าอย่างอ่อนแรง เขาหยิบขวดน้ำเปิดฝาแล้วเท่น้ำรดหัวตัวเอง หวังให้ความเย็นช่วยลดอุณหภูมิของร่างกาย

 

ทำให้ผู้ชายที่เป็นแฟนคลับของร่างเล็กมองอย่างใจเต้น ร่างเล็กๆ ผิวขาวแต่แดงจัดเพราะความเหนื่อย เสียงหอบหายใจ และกล้ามเนื้อที่โผล่พ้นออกจากชุดฝึกนั้น ทำให้เลือดลมสูบฉีดได้ดีทีเดียว

 

และยังคู่จิ้นอับดับหนึ่งที่ยืนอยู่คู่กัน นั้นยังทำให้ฝั่งสาวๆกรี้ดกร๊าดอย่างลืมตัว แอนดรูว์ที่ไม่ว่ามองมุมไหนก็น่ารัก และมีเสน่ห์เย้ายวนอย่างแปลกประหลาด ดวงตากลมโตสีน้ำตาลชวนฝัน ผิวขาวที่อาบแดดมาอย่างลงตัวนั้น พอเหมาะกับร่างเล็กผมทองที่มีดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเป็นประกาย ยิ่งอยู่ด้วยกันแล้ว น่าจิ้น ขยี้ไม่ให้เหลือซากจริงๆให้ตายเถอะ!!!

 

"เราไปเปลี่ยนชุดกันดีกว่า รู้สึกถึงสายตาแปลกๆที่มองมานั้น มันทำให้ฉันขนลุก" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วลุกขึ้น และนั้นทำให้แอนดรูว์คิดอะไรออก เขาคว้าข้อมือเล็ก และตรึงมันไว้กับกำแพงด้วยมือหยาบของเขา หน้าคมก้มล้มกระซิบที่ข้างหูของคนตัวเล็ก

 

"เซอร์วิสให้เด็กๆในโรงฝึกหน่อยสิ หึหึ" 

 

ทันทีที่พูดจบ ก็เรียกสายตาอาฆาตของมาร์ติน แต่อยู่ดีๆ สายตานั้นก็อ่อนลง และเป็นมาร์ตินที่ขยับหน้าเข้ามาใกล้เขามากขึ้น

 

"ได้เลย" เสียงแหบพร่าที่มาร์ตินกระซิบที่ข้างหูของแอนดรูว์ ทำให้เขาสตั้นไปชั่วขณะ 

 

"อั๊กก!!"

 

แอนดรูว์ทรุดตัวลง นอนกองกับพื้นแล้วกุมท้องตัวเองไว้

 

เขาโดนมาร์ตินต่อยเข้าท้องอย่างแรง

 

มาร์ตินมองอย่างสมเพศ ไอ้เวรนี้ชอบเล่นอะไรแปลกๆอยู่เลย กระทืบมันอีกหน่อยก็แล้วกัน

 

"อั๊ก โอ๊ย! เห้ย!! พอโว๊ย!" เสียงโวยวายด้วยความเจ็บปวดของแอนดรูว์เรียกเสียงหัวเราะอย่างสะใจจากฝั่งผู้ชายได้อย่างดี และมันก็เรียกเลือดจากฝั่งสาวๆได้ด้วยเหมือนกัน

 

SM ก็เข้าท่าแหะ กับคู่นี้!!!!

 

"ไอ้เวรเอ้ย อย่าลืมสิวะ ว่าฉันแรงเยอะกว่านาย" มาร์ตินว่าและเตะเข้าท้องของแอนดรูว์อีกครั้ง

 

เขาถอนหายใจ "เจอกันหน้าโรงฝึก ฉันไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าก่อน" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วเดินออกไป ทิ้งร่างเพื่อนสนิทคิดชั่วๆให้นอนอย่างอ่อนแรง

 

\------------------------

 

"อแมนด้า พี่มาแล้ว" มาร์ตินตะโกนบอกหลังจากที่ไขกุญแจเปิดประตูเข้ามา อแมนด้ารีบเดินออกมาทักทาย และเธอเห็นแอนดรูว์ตามมาด้านหลัง ก็เข้าใจว่าวันนี้พี่ชายคงไปโรงฝึก ไม่ได้ไปทำงาน

 

"พี่แอนดรูว์พาพี่ชายหนูโดดงานอีกแล้วนะคะ" อแมนด้าทักทายอย่างเป็นกันเอง แอนดรูว์แวะเวียนมาที่นี้บ่อยจนเธอยกให้เขาเป็นพี่ชายอีกคนหนึ่งของเธอ

 

"พี่โดนลงโทษไปเรียบร้อยแล้วครับ" แอนดรูว์ตอบเสียงอ่อน แรงเตะจากมาร์ตินยังทำให้เขาปวดตัวอยู่

 

"หนูกำลังเตรียมอาหารกับเบนเลย เดี้ยวขอตัวไปดูซุปนะคะ" อแมนดาว่าแล้วหันตัวกลับเดินไปที่ครัวทันที

 

"เบน?!" มาร์ตินและแอนดรูว์ถามพร้อมกัน

 

"ค่ะ เบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์เบตช์ ไงคะ" เสียงอแมนด้าตะโกนออกจากครัว ทำให้ชายทั้งสองคนหน้าประตูต้องวิ่งแข่งกันเข้าครัวทันที

 

"แกมาที่นี้ได้ไง!!" มาร์ตินและแอนดรูว์พูดพร้อมกัน

 

"อแมนด้าชวนผมมา" เบเนดิกต์ตอบเสียงเรียบ ตอนนี้เขานั่งปอกมันฝรั่งอยู่

 

"เธอชวนเขามาทำไม!?" มาร์ตินและแอนดรูว์พูดพร้อมกัน

 

"ก็พี่ส่งข้อความมาว่าจะทำเนื้อย่าง แล้วเบนก็โดนพี่ซ้อมเกือบตาย หนูเลยชวนเขามาเพื่อไถ่โทษให้พี่ไงค่ะ" อแมนด้าพูดอย่างอารมณ์ดีพร้อมเคี่ยวน้ำซุปในหม้อไปด้วย 

 

ความจริงคือเธอต้องการให้เบเนดิกต์จีบมาร์ตินให้ได้ เธอจึงจะช่วยเบนทุกทาง ดีกว่าให้มาร์ตินหลงรักพี่ริชาร์ดแบบนี้

 

ถ้าไม่ได้เธอก็ยินดีสนับสนุนให้เบนจับพี่มาร์ตินปล้ำ!!!

 

"อิอิ" อแมนด้าหัวเราะให้กับความคิดของตัวเอง แต่มันทำให้สองหนุ่ม มาร์ตินและแอนดรูว์มองเบเนดิกต์อย่างอาฆาต

 

คิดจะจีบน้องสาวฉัน ฝันไปอีก 100 ปีโว๊ย!!!!

 

\---------------------

 

"อ่ะนี่เบน พี่มาร์ตินชอบเนื้อที่หั่นบางๆแล้วติดมันและย่างให้เนื้อเป็นสีชมพูแบบนี้นะ" อแมนด้ากระซิบที่ข้างหูของร่างสูง เธอคีบเนื้อที่เธอบรรจงย่างให้เบเนดิตก์ เพื่อให้ร่างสูงจำสิ่งที่พี่ชายของเธอชอบได้

 

"ขอบใจ" เบเนดิกต์พูดเสียงเรียบ และมันทำให้อแมนด้าหัวเราะคิกคัก ส่งสายตาอย่างรู้กันให้ร่างสูง

 

ไม่ต้องเขินน่าเบน ฉันเชียร์นายเต็มที่ อิอิอิ

 

อแมนด้าเคยเชียร์ให้แอนดรูว์จัดการกับพี่ชายตัวเอง ทั้งพลักให้อาบน้ำด้วยกัน เล่นกอดกัน แต่เหมือนทั้งคู่ไม่สนใจกันเลยจริงๆ เธอจึงยอมแพ้เลิกจับคู่มาร์ตินกับแอนดรูว์

 

แกร๊ก!!!

 

ตะเกียบในมือมาร์ตินหักเป็นสองท่อน เมื่อเห็นฉากสวีทหวานจากอแมนด้าและเบเนดิกต์

 

"อแมนด้า ย้ายที่!!" ร่างเล็กสั่งเสียงเข้ม อแมนด้าได้แต่ยิ้มรับแล้วลุกขึ้น ไปนั่งข้างแอนดรูว์แทน และมาร์ตินก็เดินกระฟัดกระเฟี้ยดมานั่งที่อแมนด้า

 

ร่างเล็กเมื่อนั่งลงได้ มือเล็กก็วางฟรึ่บลงบนขาของร่างสูง แล้วบีบมันอย่างแรง

 

"ไอ้ปากเหม็น อย่ายุ่งกับน้องสาวฉัน!!!" 

 

เบเนดิกต์มองกลับด้วยความรู้สึกแปลกใจ นี่มาจีบพี่ชายของบ้านนี่นะ ไม่ได้มาจีบน้องสาว แต่ว่า ท่าทางโมโหแบบนี้ ก็น่ารักดีเหมือนกันนะ

 

ร่างสูงก้มลงกระซิบที่หูของร่างเล็ก "ถ้าไม่ให้ผมทำอะไรอแมนด้า งั้นให้ผมทำ อะไร กับคุณได้ไหมล่ะ ตัวเล็ก!!"

 

ทันทีที่ได้ยิน มาร์ตินก็ปรี้ดแตกทันที ร่างเล็กใช้ตะเกียบแทงลงที่ขาของร่างสูง แต่มือยาวจับข้อมือของมาร์ตินได้ทันก่อนที่มันจะถูกจิ้มลงไปที่ขาของเขา

 

"ต่อไปนี้ ถ้าตัวเล็กทำให้ผมเจ็บ ผมจะจูบนะ" พูดเสร็จเบเนดิกต์ก็ส่งยิ้มกรุ่มกริ่มไปให้มาร์ติน 

 

มาร์ตินได้แต่โมโหหัวฟัดหัวเหวี่ยง พยายามสงบใจ เขาต้องการแก้แค้น

 

ผมจะกินเนื้อย่างให้หมด ไม่ให้มันได้กินสักชิ้นเลย คอยดูเถอะ!!!!!

 

แอนดรูว์ที่มองศัตรูหัวใจ? อย่างไม่พอใจ เขาไม่ชอบให้ใครมาแย่งคนที่เขาแอบชอบ อุตส่าห์กันออกไปได้หลายคนแล้ว เจ้านี้มันโผล่มาได้ไง

 

"พี่แอนดรูว์ เป็นอะไรค่ะ ไม่ทานเหรอ หรือหนูทำไม่อร่อย" อแมนด้าพูดกับคนที่นั่งข้างๆเธอ ปรกติถ้าแอนดรูว์มาที่บ้าน จะทานอย่างอเร็ดอร่อยแท้ๆ

 

เธอคิดถึงความเป็นไปได้...

 

วันนี้เบนมาที่บ้าน พี่แอนดรูว์มาที่บ้าน พี่มาร์ตินนั่งใกล้เบน พี่แอนดรูว์มองเบนอย่างไม่พอใจ..หรือว่า.....

 

3P

 

"คิคิคิคิ" อแมนด้ามองเบนแล้วหัวเราะคิกคัก ทำให้แอนดรูว์ยิ่งเข้าใจผิดไปใหญ่ว่าเธอคงชอบเบเนดิกต์จริงๆ

 

ไอ้เด็กนี่เอาไงดี ต้องหาทางปรึกษากับมาร์ตินเรื่องนี้ก่อนที่อแมนด้าจะเสร็จมัน

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"มาร์ติน ฉันไม่ยอมให้เจ้าเด็กบ้านั้นมาแย่งอแมนด้าไปแน่" แอนดรูว์พูดเน้นย้ำกับเพื่อนสนิท ตอนนี้เขาทั้งคู่แอบเข้ามาในห้องน้ำด้วยกันเพื่อพูดคุยแผนลับที่เอาไว้จัดการกับเบเนดิกต์

 

"เหอะ! ทั้งนายและเจ้านั้น ฉันไม่ยอมแน่!!!" มาร์ตินตอบอย่างหงุดหงิด กอดอกแน่น นั่งกระแทกลงบนฝาชักโครกที่ปิดไว้ จ้องมองแอนดรูว์อย่างจับผิด ไอ้เพื่อนเลว คิดจะงาบน้องฉันฝันไปเถอะ

 

"ขอร้องล่ะมาร์ติน นะ ได้โปรด เราร่วมมือกันกำจัดเด็กนั้นออกไปก่อน" แอนดรูว์ขอร้องอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตาย เขานั่งคุกเขาลงตรงหน้ามาร์ติน ประสานมือขอร้องอ้อนวอน

 

มาร์ตินมองอย่างเคืองๆ ที่อย่างงี้ล่ะขอร้องอย่างกับทาส ที่ตอนแกล้งตรูทำไมไม่สำนึกผิดมั้งฟร่ะ

 

"ได้โปรดเถอะ นะๆ คนดี" แอนดรูว์เลิกประสานมือแล้วเอามือใหญ่ไปจับขาทั้งสองข้างของคนตัวเล็กพร้อมทั้งเขย่าและอ้อนวอน

 

"แค่ครั้งนี้ครั้งเดียว"

 

\---------------------------------

 

ตอนนี้ทั้งเบเนดิกต์ และ อแมนด้าต่างยืนเอาหูแนบอยู่ที่ประตูหน้าห้องน้ำ พวกเขาแอบตามมาเพราะมาร์ตินและแอนดรูว์หายไปด้วยกันนานมากแล้ว

 

"แล้วนายอย่ารุนแรงได้ไหมแอนดรูว์" เสียงมาร์ตินลอดผ่านออกมา

 

"ฉันไม่รับรองนะ นายก็รู้ว่าฉันชอบความรุนแรง"

 

"ฉันไม่ชอบใจเลย ให้ตายเถอะ!!" เสียงมาร์ตินแว่วออกมาอย่างอารมณ์เสีย

 

"งั้น นายอยู่เฉยๆ เดี้ยวฉันจัดการมันเอง"

 

ปัง!!!

 

เบเนดิกต์ทนฟังทั้งคู่คุยกันไม่ไหว เขาถีบกระแทกประตูห้องน้ำจนมันพังเปิดออกมา ปรากฎเห็นภาพมาร์ตินนั่งบนชักโครกแล้วแอนดรูว์นั่งคุกเข่าอยู่ข้างหน้า

 

แล้วบทสนทนาที่แสนจะทำให้คิดลึกนั้นอีก

 

"พระเจ้า!!" อแมนด้าที่เห็นภาพนั้นถึงกับอุทานออกมา ภาพนั้นมันเปลี่ยนความคิดเรื่องที่เธอเคยล้มเลิกไป ให้มันเกิดขึ้นมาใหม่อีกครั้ง

 

3P 3P 3P

 

หนูจะทำให้พี่มาร์ติน มีความสุขไปตลอดชีวิตเลยล่ะค่ะ

 

ด้านมืดในหัวสมองของเธอกำลังโลดแล่น เธอเหลือบตามองเบเนดิกต์ชั่วแว๊บนึ่ง

 

ขอโทษนะเบน ที่ฉันเชียร์นายคนเดียวอีกต่อไปไม่ได้แล้ว

 

"ตัวเล็ก! คุณนอกใจผมงั้นเหรอ!" เบเนดิกต์ตะโกนเสียงดัง พร้อมฉุดมาร์ตินให้ลุกขึ้น

 

"นอกใจ? นอกใจบ้าอะไรของนาย!"  มาร์ตินตะโกนกลับอย่างโมโห ตกลงเราไปคบกับมันตอนไหมเนี่ย

 

"นายจะทำอะไรมาร์ตินห๊ะ!" แอนดรูว์กระชากแขนอีกข้างของมาร์ตินแล้วดึงกลับจนมาร์ตินที่ไม่ได้ตั้งตัว เซมาซบเข้ากับอกอุ่นของแอนดรูว์

 

เบเนดิกต์มองอย่างโมโห ตัวเล็กเป็นของเขาคนเดียว!!

 

"นายนั้นแหละจะทำอะไร เป็นแค่เพื่อน อย่ามาถือตัวว่าสำคัญ ฉันเป็นผัวของเขา!" เบเนดิกต์เถียงอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตาย

 

แต่ทั้งมาร์ตินและแอนดรูว์ต่างหน้าเหวอด้วยกันทั้งคู่ แอนดรูว์หันควับจ้องมองมาร์ตินอย่างมีคำถามมากมายล้านแปด แต่มาร์ตินเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะตอบอย่างไรเหมือนกัน เมื่ออยู่ดีๆสถานะกับไอ้เด็กปากเหม็นนี้เปลี่ยนไปไวขนาดนี้

 

"นายไม่ใช่ผัวฉัน ไอ้บ้า!!!" มาร์ตินตะโกนด่าเบน ทั้งโกรธ ทั้งไม่เข้าใจ ทั้งอาย  นี้มันเรื่องบ้าอะไรกันวะเนี่ยๆๆๆๆๆๆ

 

"ออ งั้นวันนี้ผมจะมอบความเป็นผัวให้คุณเอง มานี่!!!" เบเนดิกต์ฉุดมาร์ตินออกมาจากแอนดรูว์ได้อย่างง่ายดายเพราะแอนดรูว์ยังคงงงกับผัวใหม่ของเพื่อนรักอยู่

 

"ปล่อยฉันนะ ได้เด็กบ้า โอ๊ย ปล่อยสิ" มาร์ตินโว๊ยวายดังลั่น พยายามดิ้นและถีบร่างสูงออกไป แต่เขาคาดการณ์ผิด เพราะเบนเคยแพ้เขาจากการต่อสู้ แต่ตอนนี้เบนแข็งแกร่งมาก ไม่ว่าจะทำยังไงมือเหล็กที่จับเขาอยู่ก็ไม่สะทกสะท้านเลย

 

"ชั้นบนห้องซ้ายสุด เป็นห้องนอนของพี่ฉันนะเบน" อแมนด้าตะโกนบอกพร้อมส่งสายตาวิบวับให้กับคนทั้งคู่ 

 

จากนั้นเบเนดิกตืก็ส่งยิ้มขอบคุณมาให้อแมนด้า แล้วก็คว้าเอวเล็กขึ้น ตัวของมาร์ตินลอยอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของแบน แล้วจากนั้นเบเนดิกต์ก็จับตัวของมาร์ตินพาดบ่า

 

"เดี้ยวอีกไม่กี่นาที ผมก็จะเป็นผัวของคุณแล้ว ต่อไปก็ไม่มีข้ออ้างแล้วนะครับ" เบเนดิกต์บอกมาร์ตินอย่าอารมณ์ดี เดินฮัมเพลงอย่างไม่สะทกสะท้านกับการทุบและเหวี่ยงจากมือเล็กๆนั้น

 

มาร์ตินตอนนี้เริ่มกลัวขึ้นมาแล้ว หยาดน้ำใสเอ่อรอบๆดวงตาสีฟ้าคู่สวย

 

"แอนดรูว์ ช่วยฉันด้วยยยย" มาร์ตินอ้อนวอนอย่างน่าสงสาน

 

ป๊าบบ!!! เบเนดิกต์ฟาดก้นมาร์ตินอย่างแรง

 

"กล้าเรียกผู้ชายคนอื่นต่อหน้าผัว มันต้องโดนทำโทษนะครับ" เบเนดิกต์ขู่ร่างเล็กบนบ่าและเดินขั้นบันไดไปด้านบน

 

แอนดรูว์มองอย่างไม่เข้าใจตัวเอง

 

มันก็ดีแล้วนิที่เจ้าเด็กนั้นไม่ได้สนใจอแมนด้าแต่สนใจมาร์ติน แต่ว่า... น้ำเสียงที่เรียกให้เข้าไปช่วย ความรู้สึกอยากต่อยหน้าเจ้าเด็กนั้นแล้วแย่งมาร์ตินคืนมา ความรู้สึกที่อยากจะฉุดมาร์ตินแล้วเอามาไว้ในอ้อมกอดของตัวเองล่ะ แบบนี้มันเรียกว่าอะไร?

 

"พี่แอนดรูว์ ถ้ายังติดสินใจไม่ได้ พี่มาร์ตินจะกลายเป็นของเบเนดิกต์คนเดียวนะคะ" อแมนด้าบอกแอนดรูว์เมื่อสังเกตุสีหน้าที่เจ็บปวดนั้น

 

ต้องรอให้ของรักโดนแย่งไปก่อนสินะ ถึงจะรู้ตัว

 

"พี่ไม่ได้.."

 

"หนูจะไปนอนกับลาร่านะคะ ฝากบอกพี่ชายด้วย" อแมนด้าพูดตัดประโยคของแอนดรูว์ เธอส่งยิ้มให้แอนดรูว์แล้วเดินหยิบกระเป๋าสะพาย จากนั้นจึงออกจากบ้าน

 

แอนดรูว์มองอย่างไม่เข้าใจ ทำไมตอนนี้พออแมนด้าพูดถึงลาร่าเขากลับไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไรเลย แต่พอนึกภาพที่มาร์ตินโดนหิ้วขึ้นไปข้างบนนั้น มันกลับรู้สึกเจ็บในอก

 

เขาเดินตัวเบาหวิวหยิบกุญแจบ้านแล้วเดินไปล็อกประตูบ้านอย่างเรียบร้อย สำรวจหน้าต่างชั้นล่างและประตูหลัง

 

เขานั่งลงที่โซฟาในห้องรับแขก ได้ยินเสียงตึงตังดังมาจากห้องของมาร์ติน

 

เขามาที่นี้บ่อยครั้งจนที่นี้กลายเป็นบ้านหลังที่สอง รู้จักทุกซอกทุมมุมของบ้าน

 

และทุกซอกทุกมุมของมาร์ติน

 

เพราะเคยอาบน้ำด้วยกัน นอนร่วมเตียงเดียวกัน กินข้าวช้อนเดียวกัน...

 

บ้าเอ้ย!!!! ทำไมไม่รู้ตัวให้เร็วกว่านี้

 

ว่าแท้จริงแล้ว คนที่เขาชอบจริงๆคือมาร์ติน

 

 

"ฮือๆๆๆ เจ้าบ้า หยุดนะ"

 

เสียงของมาร์ตินดังลงมาถึงชั้นล่าง 

 

แอนดรูว์กำลังจินตนาการณ์ถึงมาร์ตินว่าตอนนี้ร่างเล็กๆนั้นกำลังโดนทำอะไรอยู่

 

"อืออออ หยุดนะ อ๊าาาาา ไม่ๆๆๆๆ หยุดก่อนน อือออออออ"

 

เสียงของมาร์ตินยังคงดังต่อเนื่อง แต่ความหวาบหวิวของเสียงนั้นกลับมีเพิ่มมากขึ้น

 

แอนดรูว์ ขยี้หัวตัวเองอย่างแรง

 

ก็ได้!!!!....

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

แอนดรูว์รีบเร่งฝีเท้าวิ่งขึ้นชั้นบนไปยังห้องนอนของมาร์ติน เขายื่นนิ่งอยู่หน้าห้องที่ปิดสนิทนั้น มือหยาบจับลูกบิดแน่น แต่เขากลับไม่กล้าเปิดเข้าไป

 

ถ้าเปิดเข้าไปแล้วเจอภาพที่ไม่อยากเห็นล่ะ?

 

ถ้าเปิดเข้าไปแล้วมาร์ตินไม่ต้องการให้เขาเข้าไปล่ะ?

 

ความคิดต่างๆนาๆเริ่มปะทุอย่างดุเดือดภายในจินตณาการของเขา มือหยาบเริ่มอ่อนแรง

 

เขาเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกับมาร์ติน

 

เพื่อน...

 

แค่เพื่อน...

 

แต่ว่า...

 

"อืออ เบน ฉันขอร้อง หยุดเถอะ แฮ่กๆ" เสียงของมาร์ตินเว้าว้อนคนในห้องอย่างน่าสงสาน เสียงหวานผสมรวมกับเสียงที่เหนื่อยหอบ นั้นมันยิ่งทำให้รู้สึกว่าเป็นการเชิญชวนมากกว่า

 

"ตัวเล็ก คุณอยู่เฉยๆ ให้ผมถอด แล้วให้ผมลงโทษคุณเถอะ!!" เสียงของเบเนดิกต์ดังตอบกลับ เสียงของเขาเหมือนจะตื่นเต้น ระคนยินดี

 

"อ่าา หยุดนะ ปล่อยฉันไปปป"

 

"มาร์ตินน!!!"  แอนดรูว์อดทนฟังเสียงเหล่านั้นและทนภาพในจิตนาการของตัวเองไม่ไหว เขาเปิดประตูพรวดเข้ามาในห้องทันที

 

และภาพที่เห็น...

 

มาร์ตินนอนตัวสั่นน่าสงสารในผ้าห่ม ขนาดที่เบเนดิกต์พยายามถอดถุงเท้าของมาร์ติน

 

"แอนดรูว์ ฮึกๆ นายช่วยฉันด้วย เจ้าเด็กนี้มันจะจ๊กจี้ฉัน" มาร์ตินบอกเสียงสั่น

 

ออ...ไอ้นี้มันโคตรบ้าจี้มาแต่เด็กแล้วนี้หว่า...

 

แอนดรูว์ส่งสายตาไปที่เบนว่า อย่าทำแบบนั้น

 

เบเนดิกต์เมื่อเห็นแขกที่ไม่ได้รับเชิญ (ด้วยตัวเอง) เดินเข้ามาในห้อง เขาก็วางเท้าของมาร์ตินลงอย่างนุ่มนวล และลุกขึ้นเดินไปหาแอนดรูว์

 

พวกเขาสบตากันราวกับว่าามารถคุยกันทางกระแสจิตได้

 

มาร์ตินนอนหอบหายใจอย่างหมดแรง มองดูชายหนุ่มทั้งสองคนมองตากัน

 

ถ้ามีหัวใจลอยขึ้นมาจากฉากหลังนี้ หนัง BoyLove ชัดๆ

 

"มาร์ตินเป็นของฉัน!" แอนดรูว์เป็นคนแรกที่เปิดฉากก่อน

 

"หึ ตัวเล็กเป็นของผมต่างหาก ผมเห็นเขาก่อน" เบเนดิกต์เถียงใส่ทันที

 

"ฉันตั้งหากที่เห็นก่อน เรารู้จักกันมาตั้งแต่เด็ก เห็นทุกซอกทุกมุมกันหมดแล้ว" แอนดรูว์เถียงกลับ

 

"ออ..คุณเพื่อนสนิท ขอโทษทีเถอะนะ ผมอ่ะ เห็นความน่ารักของเขา เห็นเสน่ห์ของเขาก่อนคุณ ผมชอบเขาก่อนที่คุณจะรู้สึกตัวสะอีก ทีนี้ ไหนลองบอกผมมาสิ ว่า เขา เป็น ของ ใคร!!!!" เบเนดิกต์ถลึงตาใส่แอนดรูว์ ถึงจะเป็นรุ่นพี่ ถึงจะเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกับตัวเล็ก แต่เขาก็ไม่มีทางปล่อยคนที่ถูกใจไปง่ายๆหรอกนะ

 

แอนดรูว์เมื่อได้ยินทุกคำพูดของเบนเขาก็สะดุ้งทันที เบเนดิกต์พูดถูกทั้งหมด เขารู้จักกับมาร์ตินก่อน แต่ว่า เป็นเขาเองที่รู้ตัวที่หลัง

 

ทั้งสองเลิกจ้องตากันเมื่อรู้ตัวแล้วว่าแอนดรูว์เป็นคนมาทีหลัง จึงหันไปหามาร์ติน

 

ร่างเล็กที่มองทั้งสองคนตาแบ้วที่ออกจะช้ำๆเพราะหัวเราะจนน้ำตาซึม เสื้อหลุดหลุ่ยโชว์หัวไหล่มลเนียนน่าสัมผัส ผมสีบลอน์ที่หยุ่งเหยิงอย่างน่ารัก แก้มแดงใสที่แดงเลือดฟาดเพราะถูกจั๊กจี้อย่างหนัก และท่านั่งที่ถูกผ้าห่มปกคลุมอยู่ ทุกๆอย่างตรงหน้ามันเหมือนกับว่าเป็นการเชิญชวนให้เข้าไปกอดเหลือเกิน

 

จากที่เคยทะเลาะกัน ทั้งสองคนรู้ว่าถ้ามาร์ตินเอาจริง พวกเขาไม่มีทางชนะได้เลย

 

ใครล่ะ จะกล้าทำร้ายคนที่ตัวเองชอบ...

 

แต่ว่า ถ้าพวกเขาร่วมมือกัน ออกแรงกันคนล่ะครึ่ง มันอาจเป็นไปได้ว่า....

 

"นายคิดเหมือนฉันรึเปล่าแอนดรูว์?" เบเนดิกต์เอ่ยถาม

 

"ฉันก็คิดแบบนั้นนะเบเนดิกต์" แอนดรูว์ตอบพลางส่งสายตาหวาบหวิวให้กับมาร์ติน

 

มาร์ตินที่ตอนนี้รู้สึกถึงบรรยากาศแปลกๆที่ระอุขึ้นภายในห้อง เขาเริ่มมองทั้งสองคนอย่างเป็นศัตรู? ร่างเล็กถกเอาผ้าห่มออก กระเด้งตัวลุกจากเตียง สายตาเปลี่ยนไป มาร์ตินตั้งท่าป้องกันตัวทันที

 

"พวกนายคิดจะทำอะไร?" มาร์ตินถามเสียงสั่น เขาเองถึงจะเก่งแต่ว่า ถ้ามาสองคนแบบนี้ แถมยังแข็งแกร่งไม่ต่างกันเท่าไร มันรับมือยากสุดๆ

 

"เราแค่อยากคุยกับนายมาร์ติน" เป็นแอนดรูว์ที่บอก มาร์ตินจึงยกการ์ดลง เขามองเพื่อนสนิทแล้วกลับไปนั่งลงที่เตียงตามเดิม

 

เขาไว้ใจแอนดรูว์มากกว่าเบเนดิกต์

 

แต่ว่า... ทำไมมันรู้สึกเสียวสันหลังจังฟร่ะ

 

แอนดรูว์เดินมานั่งลงที่เตียงข้างมาร์ติน แขนแข็งแกร่งควงล็อกแขนเล็กของมาร์ตินเอาไว้ทันที และเบเนดิกต์ก็ลงมานั่งที่เตียงข้างๆมาร์ตินที่ว่างอยู่ เขาจับมาร์ตินล็อกแขนอีกข้างทันที

 

"เห้ย!!!" มาร์ตินตกใจ พยายามสะบัดแขนให้หลุดจากแรงจับของทั้งสองคน เขาพยายามดิ้นเต็มที แต่ขาของเขา ก็ถูกล็อคอยู่ด้วยผู้ชายทั้งสองคนที่นั่งขนาบข้าง

 

"นี่มันเรื่องบ้าอะไรกันเนี่ยย!!!" มาร์ตินสบถออกมาอย่างอารมณ์เสีย เขายังพยายามดิ้นให้หลุดจากการเกาะกุมนี้

 

"ฉันบอกว่าเราแค่อยากคุยกับนายไง" แอนดรูว์ตอบเสียงเรียบ แต่สายตาที่ยิ้มอย่างน่ากลัวนั้นมันแปลว่าอะไร!!

 

"ตัวเล็กอยู่นิ่งๆสักแป็บนะครับ คุยกับพวกเราก่อนนะ" เบเนดิกต์เสริมแรกอีกเสียง เขาไม่ผิดหวังเลยที่ร่วมมือกับแอนดรูว์ เพราะดูมาร์ตินจะยอมแอนดรูว์อยู่นิดหน่อย แต่ว่า  อันดับ สามีหลวง ต้องเป็นของเขาคนเดียว นายเป็นตัวสำรองฉันไปสะเถอะ หึหึ

 

มาร์ตินพยายามดิ้นจนหมดแรงเฮือกสุดท้าย ร่างเล็กจึงสงบลง และสลับหันมองชายหนุ่มทั้งสองที่ล็อคตัวของเขาไว้ด้วยสายตาที่ไม่น่าไว้วางใจ

 

"งั้นก็รีบๆพูดมาได้แล้ว" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างไม่พอใจ หน้ากลมบึ้งตึงเป็นที่สุด แต่มันทำให้ทั้งสองที่ล็อคตัวของเขายิ้มอย่างพอใจ

 

"พวกเราอยาก คบ กับคุณ" เบเนดิกต์เริ่มเจรจาก่อน

 

"อะไรๆนะ!?" มาร์ตินเมื่อได้ยินก็หน้าแดงด้วยความเขิน

 

"พวกเราชอบนาย!!" แอนดรูว์พูดบ้าง

 

"นี่...นายก็เป็นไปกับหมอนี่ด้วยเหรอแอนดรูว์!" มาร์ตินที่มองเพื่อนสนิทอย่างสับสน เขาทั้งไม่เข้าใจ แปลกใจ และรู้สึกดีใจอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

 

ดีใจงั้นเหรอ?

 

เบเนดิกต์เห็นสีหน้าของมาร์ตินก็ไม่พอใจ เขาคิดว่า มาร์ตินคงรู้สึกกับแอนดรูว์มากกว่าเขา เบเนดิกต์จึงใช้มือหยาบจับคางเล็กของมาร์ตินให้หันมาทางเขา และใช้สายตาพิฆาต มองคนตัวเล็กอย่างหวงแหน

 

"ตัวเล็ก ผมบอกแล้วไง ว่าผมเป็นผัวของคุณ ห้ามมองคนอื่นด้วยสายตาแบบนั้นเด็ดขาด ถึงผมจะอนุญาติเขาแต่ว่า ผมคือที่หนึ่งนะ" 

 

จากนั้นเบเนดิกต์ก็ก้มหน้า มองจุมพิตให้กับปากบางเล็กนั้น

 

ปากหยักของเขาทาบทับลงไปที่ริมฝีปากล่างของมาร์ติน เขาเม้มและกัดเบาๆเพื่อให้มาร์ตินอ้าปาก ยอมรับลิ้นร้อนอุ่นของเขาเข้าไปสำรวจข้างใน 

 

มาร์ตินพยายามเม้มปากตัวเองแน่น แต่ว่าเขาเริ่มหายใจไม่ออก จึงเผลออ้าปากเพื่อรับอ๊อกซิเจน แต่มันกลายเป็นช่องว่างให้เบเนดิกต์แทรกลิ้นของตัวเองเข้าไปได้

 

"อืออออ" มาร์ตินพยายามครางประท้วง ลิ้นเล็กพยายามดันไม่ให้เบเนดิกต์ทำตามใจไปได้มากกว่านี้ แต่มันกลายเป็นว่ายิ่งเขาพยายามป้องกันมากเท่าไร มันกลับยิ่งทำให้รู้สึกดีมากเท่านั้น

 

เจ้าเด็กนี้จูบเก่งมากเลย 

 

ทำไมเราถึงรู้สึกดีขนาดนี้...

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

มาร์ตินที่ตอนนี้เปลี่ยนเป็นครางอื้อๆในำคอเพราะด้วยความสามารถจากการจูบของเบเนดิกต์ ร่างเล็กเลิกต่อต้านก็อ่อนย้วบลง มือหนาของเบเนดิกต์ประคองหัวกลมอย่างอ่อนโยม มาร์ตินหลับตาพริ้มรับสัมผัสอย่างเต็มที่

แอนดรูว์ที่นั่งข้างๆจ้องมองทั้งสองคนที่กำลังจูบกันอย่างตาไม่กระพริบ เขาไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าเพื่อนตัวเล็กของเขาจะ Sexy ได้ขนาดนี้ และไม่รอช้า แอนดรูว์เริ่มนัวเนียร่างเล็กบ้าง มือหยาบของเขาไล้ไปตามผิวเนียนของมาร์ติน มุดล้วงเข้าไปในเสื้อตัวน้อย ลูบไล้ผิวเนียนนุ่มจากหน้าท้อง ค่อยๆพาวนไปถึงยอดอกของคนตัวเล็ก

เบเนดิกต์ขยับท่าทางให้แอนดรูว์ได้ทำตามใจมากขึ้น เขาเบียงตัวหลบออก แต่ปากหยักของเขายังอ้อยอิ่งอยู่กับมาร์ติน ตอนนี้มาร์ตินนั่งอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของแอนดรูว์

"อ่าาาา อ๊ะ" มาร์ตินครางด้วยความรู้สึกดีอย่างไม่ปิดบัง เมื่อแอนดรูว์ใช้ปลายนิ้วหยาบของเขาไล่บี้และเล่นกับยอดอกของคนตัวเล็กทั้งสองข้าง

เบเนดิกต์ที่ตอนนี้ยืนอยู่หน้าคนตัวเล็กที่หอบครางอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของอีกคน เขาก้มลงจูบหน้าผากมลของมาร์ตินและไล่พรมจูบลงมาที่ปาก มือใหญ่บรรจงแกะกระดุมเสื้อออกจนหมด เผยให้เห็นผิวขาวเนียนของร่างเล็ก และเขาก็ถอดเสื้อออก จากนั้นเขาก็ดึงกางเกงและกางเกงในของคนตัวเล็กรูดลงและโยนมันออกไปให้พ้นทาง และสิ่งที่เผยให้เห็นคือแกนกายที่ขนาดกำลังดีที่แข็งขันพร้อมกับการจู่โจมอย่างเต็มที่

มาร์ตินลืมตามองตัวเองด้วยความเขินอาย

ทำไมมันเลยเถิดไปขนาดนี้เนี่ย... แต่ว่า...มันรู้สึกดีสุดๆ

"มาร์ติน" เสียงกระซิบข้างหูของคนตัวเล็กดังขึ้น มาร์ตินเงยหน้าขึ้นไป ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินที่พราวไปด้วยตัณหา สบเข้ากับตาวาวสำน้ำตาลสุกสว่าง เหมือนคนตัวเล็กต้องการจะบอกว่า

อยากได้...อยากได้อีก

แอนดรูว์อดใจไม่ไหว ก้มลงจูบปากมาร์ตินด้วยความหื่นกระหาย ฟันคมไล่ขบเม้นไปตามปากบาง จากที่ปากบางนั้นบวมจากการจูบของเบเนดิกต์ แต่ตอนนี้มันแดงช้ำจากการจูบของแอนดรูว์

เบเนดิกต์จ้องมองความหวาบหวิวของคนตัวเล็ก ลิ้นร้อนของเขาไล่เลียไปตามลำตัวของมาร์ติน จนกระทั่งไล่ลิ้นร้องลงไปลิ้มชิมรสแท่งลูกกวาดสีชมพูของคนตัวเล็ก

"อ่าาาาาาา" เสียงครางหวานเล็ดลอดออกมาจากปากบางที่ถูกทาบทับ เมื่อเบเนดิกต์ครอบปากร้อนอุ่นลงบนแท่งสีหวานเขาดูดดุ้นที่ปลายแท่งลูกกวาดอย่างหื่นกระหาย ลิ้นร้อนพยายามเลื้อยพันไปทั่วเพื่อที่ร่างเล็กจะได้รับรู้อุณหภูมิจากตัวเขา

"ซี้ดดด อาาา เบนนน" มาร์ตินครางเสียงหวานเรียกชื่อคนตรงหน้าที่กลืนกินเขาอย่างเอร็ดอร่อบ

แอนดรูว์ที่ตอนนี้ขบเม้นอยู่กับใบหูเล็กแดง เขาฟังเสียงหอบครางของมาร์ตินอย่างอารมณ์ดี มือหยาบลูบไล้แผ่นหลังของมาร์ตินอย่างช้าๆ เมื่อเขาเห็นเบเนดิกต์ถอนปากออกจากแท่งลูกกวาดของมาติน เขาจึงบอกให้มาร์ตินลุกขึ้น คนตัวเล็กก็ทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย จากนั้น เบเนดิกต์ก็จัดท่าให้มาตินนั่งคุกเข่าลงต่อหน้าแอนดรูว์

แอนดรูว์ส่งสายตาขอบใจให้เบเนดิกต์ ร่างหนาล่วงเข้าไปในกางเกงของตัวเอง และควักแกนกายแท่งหนาอวบออกมา

มาร์ตินมองอย่างตกใจ แอนดรูว์หัวเราะกับสีหน้าหวาดๆของมาร์ติน มือหยาบไล้ตามแก้มใส

"ช่วยฉันด้วยนะ มาร์ติน" แอนดรูว์พูดเสียงสั่นพร้อมกับรูดของตัวเองช้าๆ มาร์ตินกลืนน้ำลายเอื้อก ค่อยๆเคลือนหน้าไปยังแท่งร้อน ลิ้นน้อยแลบออกมา ค่อยๆแตะไปที่แกนกายใหญ่

"ไม่ต้องกลัวนะ ดูดเหมือนดูดไอติมนั้นแหละ" แอนดรูว์บอกกับคนตัวเล็ก มาร์ตินเงยหน้ามองเพื่อนสนิทที่กำลังจะกลายเป็น...ของตัวเอง ปากเล็กพรมจูบลงที่แท่งไอติมร้อน จากนั้นก็ครอบความอุ่นลงบนแท่งนั้น ลิ้นเล็กไล้ไปรอบๆแท่งอุ่นในโพร่งปาก เหมือนที่เบเนดิกต์ทำให้เขา

"ซี้ดดด อ่าาา เด็กดี ดี~" แอนดรูว์ครางอย่างสุขสม มือของเขาขยี้ผมบลอน์นุ่มของมาร์ติน

เบเนดิกต์ที่มองภาพนั้น มันทำให้เขาทนไม่ไหว เขาลุกขึ้นเดินหาอะไรที่สามารถหล่อลื้นได้ แล้วก็คว้าเบบี้ออย์มา แล้วเดินตรงมาที่ก้นนุ่มนิ่มของมาร์ติน เขาจัดการเทเบเบี้ออย์ลงที่แก้มก้นเนี่ยนนุ่ม ความเย็นของออย์ทำให้มาร์ตินสะดุ้ง  เบเนดิกต์หัวเราะเล็กน้อย จากนั้นเขาก็ใช้นิ้วปาดออย์ไปตรงที่ช่องทางสีหวานของร่างเล็ก

ตอนนี้มือทั้งมือของเบเนดิกต์ถูกชะโลมไปด้วยออย์ลื่นๆ นิ้วของเขาพร้อมสำหรับการสำรวจช่องทางที่ไม่มีมีใครได้เข้าไป นิ้วเรียวยาวค่อยๆสอดแทรกตัวเองลงไปในช่องทางนุ่มนิ่ม แค่เพียงหนึ่งนิ้ว มาร์ตินที่กำลังเพลิดเพลินกับการทานไอติมแท่งก็ถึงกับสะดุ้งสุดตัว

"บะ เบน... นาย ทำอะไร" เสียงหวานเอ่ยอย่างตื่นเต้น

"ก็จะทำให้เมียพร้อมที่จะถูกผัวเอาเป็นคนแรกไงล่ะ"

มาร์ตินเมื่อไรยินเสียงหื่นของเบน ช่องทางรักก็กระตุ๊กวูบ บีบรัดนิ้วยาวมากกว่าเดิม

"ระริกระรี้ขนาดนี้ อยากได้ผัวจนตัวสั่นเลยสินะ น่ารักจริงๆตัวเล็ก" เบเนดิกต์พูดออกมาอย่างถูกใจ จากนั้นเขาก็จัดการแทรกอีกนิ้วเข้าไป จนตอนนี้มันแน่นเอี้ยด สองนิ้วนั้นทำให้มาร์ตินเสียวซ่าน ร่างกายกระตุ๊กจากการที่เบเนดิกต์ขยับนิ้วไปมาราวกับปลาที่แหวกว่ายอยู่ในน้ำ

ร่างเล็กที่ตอนนี้รับรู้เพียงแค่ความรู้สึกจากช่องทางด้านหลัง ก้มหน้าลงซบกับแท่งไอติมอุ่นของแอนดรูว์ แต่แอนดรูว์ต้องการให้เด็กดีของเขาทำหน้าที่ต่อ

"เด็กดี แด๊ดดี้ต้องการให้เธอทำหน้าที่ของตัวเองต่อนะ" แอนดรูว์บอกกับมาร์ตินด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน มือหยาบก็ลูบไล้ผมทองอย่างรักใคร่

มาร์ตินเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตากับแอนดรูว์ "แด๊ดดี้?"

"ใช่ แด๊ดดี้ ต่อไป ถ้าเธอต้องการ ให้เรียกฉันว่า แด๊ดดี้" แอนดรูว์บอกกับคนตัวเล็ก

"ครับ แด๊ดดี้"

"แล้วเรียกฉันว่า ผัว นะ เข้าใจไหม เมียจ้า" เบเนดิกต์บอกกับคนตัวเล็กบ้าง จากนั้น เขาก็สอดนิ้วอีกนิ้วลงไปที่ช่องทางตอดแน่น

"อ๊าาาาาา ผะ...ผัวจ้าาา" มาร์ตินรางอื้อไม่เป็นภาษา หลับตาพริ้มรับความรู้สึกจากช่องทางด้านหลัง ปากเล็กก็กลับไปทำหน้าที่ ครอบลงบนแท่งอุ่นของแอนดรูว์

"อืมมมมมม" เสียงครางหวานของมาร์ตินยังคงดังต่อเนื่อง สลับกับเสียงดูดดุ้นแท่งไอติมอุ่นของแอนดรูว์

"อ๊ะ" มาร์ตินสะดุ้งเมื่อเบเนดิกต์ถอดนิ้วออกจากด้านหลัง จากนั้น เขาก็รู้สึกว่ามีอะไร มนๆ  ร้อนๆ ไล้ไปตามแก้มก้นของเขาอยู่

"เมียจ้า เตรียมตัวนะ" เบเนดิกต์บอกเสียงสั่น เขาหื่นกระหายกับร่างเล็กที่ผิวกลายเป็นสีชมพูตรงหน้า มือของเขาจับแท่งยาวร้อนที่พองตัวสุดๆ ไล่ไปตามปากช่องทางตอดรัด จากนั้น ก็ค่อยๆกดลงไป

"อ๊ะ อืออออออ" มาร์ตินที่รู้สึกว่ามีอะไรที่ใหญ่กว่านิ้วทั้งสามของเบนแทรกตัวผ่านเข้ามาก็ร้องด้วยความเจ็บ มันใหญ่กว่าเมื้อกี้ นุ่มกว่า และร้อนกว่า

มาร์ตินถอดปากเล็กออกจากแกนกายของแอนดรูว์ มือเล็กเกาะเอวของแอนดรูว์แน่น ดวงตากลมสีน้ำเงินเข้มแวววับ ไปด้วยความเจ็บปวด แต่มุมปากของคนตัวเล็กกลับยกยิ้มน้อยๆ  มาร์ตินแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากล่าง

เจ็บ...แต่รู้สึกดีสุดๆ

แอนดรูว์ใช้มือหยาบลูบหัวมลอย่างอ่อนโยน คอยปลอบประโลมให้ร่างเล็กคุ้นชินกับสิ่งที่กำลังเข้ามา

"ตัวเล็ก คุณไหวไหม?" เบเนดิกต์ถามด้วยความเป็นห่วง

มาร์ตินหันกลับหลังมองเบเนดิกต์ เขามองไม่เห็นว่าช่องทางด้านหลังของตัวเองตอนที่กำลังถูกสอดใส่เป็นอย่างไร แต่เขารู้สึกได้

"ผัวจ้า เมียอยากได้ ใส่เข้ามาเลย กระแทกเข้ามาแรงๆเลย" มาร์ตินอ้อนวอนเสียงหวาน นั้นยิ่งทำให้แกนกายของเบเนดิกต์พองใหญ่คับแน่นมากกว่าเดิม

เพี้ย!!

"อ๊ะะ" มาร์ตินสะดุ้งสุดตัวเมื่อมือใหญ่ฟาดลงที่แก้มก้นนิ่มของตัวเอง

"ผัวจะทำให้สุดฝีมือเลย เตรียมตัวล่ะ" เบเนดิกต์บอกเสียงดัน จากนั้นก็ดันตัวกระแทกเข้าไปสุดแรง

"อ่าาาาาาาาาาาา" มาร์ตินคราง เสียงหวานสั่นเครือ จากความเสียวและความสุขที่มันผสมรวมกันจนแยกไม่ออก

แอนดรูว์เชยคางมาร์ตินขึ้น มองดูแววตาที่เต็มไปด้วยตัณหา แววตาที่เขาไม่เคยเห็นมาร์ตินเป็นแบบนี้มาก่อน

"ดูเหมือนว่ามาร์ตินจะชอบมากเลยล่ะเบน" แอนดรูว์บอกเบเนดิกต์ที่ตอนนี้เขาหยุดรอให้ช่องทางนี้คุ้นชินกับขนาดของเขา มือใหญ่บีบคลึงก้นนุ่มนิ่ม จากนั้นก็เลือนไปบีบเนื้อเนียนที่สะโพก เขาเริ่มขยับตัวสอดใส่ไปตามจังหวะของตัวเอง และจังหวะที่เขาควบคุมสะโพกของมาร์ตินไปขยับไปตามที่เขาต้องการ

"เมียจ้า เมียจ้า ผัวรู้สึกดีสุดๆเลย ผมเป็นผัวคนแรกของตัวเล็กนะ เพราะงั้น ผมต้องมาก่อน ผมต้องเป็นที่หนึ่ง ตัวเล็กต้องการทำอะไรต้องบอกผมก่อนเสมอ ต้องขอร้อมผม ต้องขอร้องผัวคนนี้ เข้าใจไหม อื้ออออ" เบเนดิกต์พูดไปกระแทกไป เสียงของเขาเน้นตามจังหวะที่สะโพกสวนกระแทก

ปั๊ก ปั๊ก ปั๊ก

มาร์ตินที่ได้แต่ครางและรู้สึกทุกสิ่งที่เคลีอนตัวอยู่ในร่างกายของเขา ความรู้สึกสุดยอดแบบนี้ ความรู้สึกที่ไม่เคยได้สัมผัส เขายอม ยอมแล้ว

"เบน นายเป็นผัวคนแรกของฉัน นายคือที่หนึ่ง ทุกๆอย่าง จะต้องผ่านนายเสมอ อ่าา~~~ ผัวจ้า แรงอีก กระแทกแรงอีก อืออออ มันลึกมากเลยย" มาร์ตินยอมรับข้อตกลงสวาทที่ตั้งขึ้น เบเนดิกต์เป็นคนที่สอนให้เขารู้สึกความสุขนี้ เขาจะยอมเบเนดิกต์ จะเลิกต่อต้าน

"ดีมาก เมียจ้า ดี..." เบเนดิกต์ครางตอบในลำคอ เขายังคงกระแทกอย่างไม่หยุดพัก

"อือออ ผัวจ้า จะ...จะออกมาแล้ว" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงสั่น มือเล็กจิกเข้ากับกางเกงของแอนดรูว์ แรงตอดรัดจากทางด้านหลังแน่นขึ้น ถี่ขึ้น เบเนดิกต์จึงเร่งจังหวะกระแทกสะโพก เพื่อให้มาร์ตินได้สุขสม

"อ๊าาาาาาาาา" เสียงครางหวานดังขึ้นพร้อมกับน้ำร้อนขาวขุ่นที่กระฉูดลงบนพื้น แกนกายของมาร์ตินปลดปล่อยมันออกมาเต็มที

เบเนดิกต์ค่อยๆลดจังหวะลง และค่อยๆถอดแกนกายออก

บ๊วฟ!

เสียงถอดแกนกายร้อนออกจากร่องสวาทของคนตัวเล็ก เบเนดิกต์จ้องมองมาร์ตินที่ตอนนี้ผิวแดงระเรื่อ ร่างเล็กอ่อนย้วบ ซุกหัวกลมลงที่ตักขงแอนดรูว์

"ผัวจะให้รางวัลที่เมียเป็นเมียที่ดี ให้ตัวเล็กได้เล่นกับ แอนดรูว์ดีไหม?"

"แด๊ดดี้!" มาร์ตินครางรับ เงยหน้ามองแอนดรูว์

เบเนดิกต์ก้มตัวลงไล่จูบไปตามแผ่นหลังขาวเนียนนวลสู้แสงไฟ ปากหยักขบเม้นไปทั่วแผ่นหลัง และซอกคอของคนตัวเล็ก  จากนั้นเขาก็ลุกขึ้น และฉุดมาร์ตินให้ลุกตาม เบเนดิกต์จับมาร์ตินหันหลังให้แอนดรูว์ เขาใช้ลิ้นร้อนไล้ไปตามแก้มนวล และปากบางเล็ก มือใหญ่ลูบไล่แกนกายของมาร์ตินและของตัวเองไปพร้อมๆกัน

แอนดรูว์จับสะโพกของมาร์ติน สองมือของเขาบีบคลึงก้นกลมกลึงของมาร์ติน จากนั้นเขาก็ก้มหน้า งับฟันคมลงที่สะโพกของคนตัวเล็ก

"อื้ออ" มาร์ตินครางด้วยความเจ็บที่แล่นขึ้น เบเนดิกต์ที่ถอนจูบออก มองแอนดรูว์ เพื่อเป็นการส่งสัญญาน

แอนดรูว์รับทราบทันที เขาถอดกางเกงและเสื้อของตัวเองออกจนหมด จากนั้น ก็รูดแท่งร้อนอวบของตัวเองเพื่อเตรียมพร้อม

เบเนดิกต์กดไหล่ทั้งสองข้างของมาร์ติน ให้คนตัวเล็กนั่งลงทับแท่งร้อนของแอนดรูว์ แอนดรูว์รู้หน้าที่ เขาจับไอติมอุ่นของตัวเอง เตรียมพร้อมจอเข้ารูสวาท เมื่อมาร์ตินนั่งมาถึงระดับ และแท่นไอติมอุ่นก็จ่ออยู่ที่ปากทาง เบเนดิกต์ก็กดคนตัวเล็กให้นั่งทับทันที

"อ๊ะะะะ" มาร์ตินครางสะดุ้งเมื่อรู้สึกได้ถึงความอุ่นร้อนที่สอดแทรกเข้ามา ร่องของเขาสั่นและตอดรัดเป็นการตอนรับอย่างเต็มที

"ดูสิ ว่าเมียของฉันร่านขนาดไหน ทั้งๆที่เพิ่งเสร็จไปเองแท้ๆ แต่มันกลับแข็งขึ้นมาอีกเมื่อมีอะไรยัดใส่ในก้นของเขา" เบเนดิกต์พูดอย่างหื่นกระหาย

มาร์ตินไม่ตอบโต้ เพราะเขากำลังครางรับความเสียวจากแรงกระทกของแอนดรูว์ แอนดรูว์รวบมือทั้งสองข้างของมาร์ตินไว้ที่ด้านหลัง เอวของเขากระแทกเข้าใส่มาร์ตินอย่างไม่ยั้น

"เด็กดี.." แอนดรูว์เอ่ยครางเสียงเบาและรับความรู้สึกจากแรงตอดของมาร์ติน

"แด๊ดดี้" มาร์ตินตอบรับ

เบเนดิกต์จ้องมองทั้งสองคนสอดใส่ กระแทก และครางเสียงดังอย่างมีอารมณ์ มือของเขาเองก็รูดแกงกายที่ขนาดมันไม่ได้เล็กลงไปเลยตั้งแต่ถอดออกจากก้นนุ่มนิ่มนี่

เขานั่งคุกเข่าลงตรงหน้ามาร์ติน นิ้วยาว พยายามสอดแทรกเขาไปในร่องนุ่มนิ่มที่ตอนนี้ถูกกระแทกอยู่

แอนดรูว์ชะลอแรงกระแทก เขารู้แล้วว่าเบเนดิกต์กำลังจะทำอะไร

ปากอุ่นร้อนของเขาเลียเข้ากับใบหูเล็ก ขบเม้นอย่างสนุกสนาน

"แด๊ดดีอยากให้เธอผ่อนคลายนะ อย่าเกร็ง เด็กดีทำได้ใช่ไหม" แอนดรูว์กระซิบด้วยเสียงแหบพร่า

"ครับ แด๊ดดี้" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงสั่น

เมื่อเบเนดิกต์เตรียมร่องร้อนนั้นพร้อม เขาก็ถอดนิ้วออก จัดการชโลมเบบี้ออย์ใส่แกนกายของตัวเองแล้วลูบไล้ไปทั่ว เขาจับมาร์ตินยกขาขึ้นพาดไหล่ แกนกายแดงอวบจ่อเข้าอยู่ที่ปากทาง

"ไม่ต้องกลับนะ แด๊ดดี้จะอยู่กับเธอ ไม่ต้องกลัว" แอนดรูว์กระซิบที่หูของมาร์ตินอีกครั้ง

เบเนดิกต์ค่อยๆยัดแท่งร้อนของเขาเข้าไปในรูที่มีแท่งของแอนดรูว์อยู่ มาร์ตินร้องเสียงหลง เมื่อร่องของเขาถูกขยายและถูกสอดใส่ด้วยแท่งร้อนอุ่นใหญ่ทั้งสองอัน

"ดูสิ ดูเมียของฉันสิแอนดรูว์ ว่าเขาชอบมันแค่ไหน ชอบที่ฉันใส่เข้าไปพร้อมๆกับของนาย"

"ฉันเห็นแล้วเบน เขาเป็นเด็กดีที่เชื่อฟัง เรายังต้องสอนเขาอีกเยอะ" แอนดรูว์ตอบกลับ

มาร์ตินที่ตอนนี้หมดแรงที่จะตอบ ร่างของเขาอ่อนหยวบ พิงหลังลงกับแอนดรูว์ ขาก็ถูกยกอ้าออกกว้าง เขาก้มลงเล็กน้อย เพื่อมองแท่งอุ่นของทั้งสองคนที่อยู่ในร่องของเขา

ลิ้นเล็กเลียริมฝีปากของตัวเอง

"เมียจ้า ผัวจะกระแทกแล้วนะ" เบเนดิกต์บอก หลังจากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มขยับเองเข้าออกช้าๆ เพื่อให้มาร์ตินปรับตัว

มือเล็กทั้งสองข้างถูกแอนดรูว์ตรึงไว้ข้างลำตัว เบเนดิกต์เริ่มขยับเอวสวนสะโพกแรงขึ้นเมื่อเห็นว่าคนตัวเล็กของเขาครางดังกว่าเก่า แอนดรูว์เองก็เริ่มสวนกระแทก สลับกับเบเนดิกต์

"เมียจ้า ชอบไหม แบบนี้"

"ชอบมาก.. อือออ ชอบที่สุดเลยผัวจ้า" มาร์ตินตอบ สายตาของเขายังคงจ้องมองแกนกายใหญ่ทั้งสองกระแทกกระทั้งเข้ามา

"แล้วเด็กดีชอบให้เด็กดี้ทำกับเธอพร้อมกับผัวของเธอไหม"

"ชอบครับ แด๊ดดี้ ผมชอบที่สุด"

"อืออออ อ่าาาาาาา อ๊ะ อาาาาาาาาาาาา" เสียงครางระส่ำของทั้งสามคนดังอย่างต่อเนื่อผสมไปกับเสียงของเนื้อที่กระแทกเข้าออก กลิ่นฟีโรโมนและความร้อนจากร่างกายที่เกิดขึ้นลอยอบอวนไปทั่วทั้งห้อง สองมองของร่างเล็กเริ่มพร่าเลือนเมื่อใกล้ที่จะถึงจุดสุดยอด

"แอนดรูว์ ฉันว่าตัวเล็กจะเสร็จแล้ว เรามาแตกในก้นเล็กๆนี้กันเถอะ" เบเนดิกต์เอ่ยถาม

"นั้นมัน...เป็นอะไรที่สุดยอดมาก" แอนดรูว์ตอบเสร็จ ก็สวนแรงกระแทกขึ้นอย่างแรงพร้อมๆกับที่เบเนดิกต์แทงลงร่องลึกอย่างไม่ยอมแพ้

"ฉันจะเสร็จแล้วว อ๊ะ." มาร์ตินครางดัง มือเล็กและร่างกายบิดเร่า ผิวเริ่มแดงระเรื่อ จากนั้น น้ำสีขาวขุ่นก็พุ่งออกมาจากแกนกายของเขาอย่างแรง จนมันเปรอะไปทั่วหน้าท้องของเบเนดิกต์

แต่เบเนดิกต์เองก็ไม่ได้สนใจ เขายังคงกระแทกต่อไป เพราะเขากับแอนดรูว์เองก็ใกล้แล้ว

"ซี้ดด อ่าาาา" แอนดรูว์กระฉูดน้ำของตัวเองใส่เข้ากับโพรงเล็กที่ตอดรัดนี้ เขาเลิกขยับ และรับรู้ความรู้สึกสุขสมอย่างเต็มที่

เบเนดิกต์พยายามเร่งให้ตัวเองเสร็จ แอนดรูว์ที่ตอนนี้แกนกายอ่อนตัวลง เขาจึงถอนมันออก ทำให้เบเนดิกต์ยกร่างเล็กขึ้นอุ้ม แขนของเขาพยุงขาน้อยๆของมาร์ตินไว้ มือเล็กพยายามเกาะคอของร่างสูง  เมื่อจัดท่าเรียบร้อย เบเนดิกต์ก็เร่งแรงกระแทกเข้าร่องร่านนี้ทันที

"มาร์ติน มาร์ติน" เบเนดิกต์ครางชื่อคนรัก พร้อมกับปลดปล่อยน้ำร้อนใส่ร่องตอดรัดนี้ทันที

"แฮ่กๆ" เสียงหอบเหนื่อยของเบเนดิกต์ดังขึ้นข้างหูของคนตัวเล็ก เบเนดิกต์บรรจงจูบขมับมาร์ติน

"ผมรักคุณ" เขากระซิบอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

มาร์ตินสลบคาอ้อมกอดของเบเนดิกต์ ร่างเล็กเมื่อรู้สึกถึงความอุ่นร้อนของน้ำที่เอ่อล้นออกมาในช่วงทางด้านหลัง ก็รู้สึกอ่อนเพลีย หัวเล็กซุกลงที่ไหล่ของเบเนดิกต์ และหลังจากนั้น เขาก็จำไม่ได้แล้วว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

"ตัวเล็ก ตื่นได้แล้วครับ มาทานอาหารเช้านะ"

 

โอ๊ยยยยย  เสียงใครว่ะ...มาปลุกแต่เช้า ไม่รู้รึไง ว่ากำลังนอนหลับสบาย เดี้ยวพ่อถีบเลย

 

"แจ๊บๆ ขออีก1ชั่วโมง" 

 

"มาร์ติน ตื่นได้แล้วโว๊ย นี้ก็ 10โมงแล้วนะ โรงเรียนก็ลามาให้แล้ว ตื่นมากินไรหน่อย" 

 

โอ๊ยยย เสียงนี้มันไอ้แอนดรูว์นิ มันมาทำไรที่บ้านผมแต่เช้าเนี่ย....เช้า.... 10โมงเช้า?

 

"เห้ยยย!!!!!" ผมรีบกระเด้งตัวลุกทันที

 

"โอียยย!!!" 

 

แล้วอยู่ดีๆความเจ็บจากด้านหลังก็เข้าจู่โจมมาร์ติน ร่างเล็กทรุดตัวลงไปนอนอีกครั้ง และยังความปวดเมื่อยเนื้อตัวนี้อีก มันคืออะไร?

 

"ลุกขึ้นมาทานข้าวทานยาก่อนนะครับ ผมเตรียมไว้ให้แล้ว" เบเนดิกต์บอกแล้วค่อยๆประคองร่างเล็กให้ลุกขึ้นนั่งพิงหัวเตียง จากนั้นเขาก็จัดการยกถาดอาหารวางลงข้างหน้ามาร์ติน

 

"ทานอาหาร ทานยา แล้วค่อยนอนพักนะครับ" เบเนดิกต์พูดจบเขาก็ก้มลงจูบที่หน้าผากคนตัวเล็ก

 

มาร์ติน งุงงงไปชั่วขณะ ทำไมอยู่ดีๆไอ้เด็กบ้านี้ถึงมาจูบเขาล่ะ

 

มาร์ตินมองเบเนดิกต์ด้วยสายตาที่มึนงง และสลับไปมองแอนดรูว์ที่ยืนกอดอกจ้องมองเขาอยู่

 

มาร์ตินเริ่มมองสำรวจตัวเอง ตอนนี้เข้าใส่ชุดนอนสายทางสีฟ้าเรียบร้อย แต่ที่นอนกลับยับยู่ยี และนั้น..อะไรอ่ะ คราบอะไรเปรอะที่นอน...

 

"เมื่อคืนเราเช็ดตัวทำความสะอาดให้นายแล้ว  ไม่ต้องอาบน้ำหรอก กินแล้วพักผ่อนสะ" แอนดรูว์บอก

 

เมื่อคืน...

 

"เมื่อคืน....?" มาร์ตินมองทั้งสองคน เขาถามอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

 

"ตัวเล็กจำเรื่องเมื่อคืนไม่ได้เหรอครับ?" เบเนดิกต์ถามคนตัวเล็ก มาร์ตินพยักหน้าตอบอย่างช้าๆ

 

 

"ทำไมเมียลืมผัวคนนี้ได้ล่ะ หรือว่าต้องให้ผัวกระแทกอีกรอบ?" เบเนดิกต์ตอบด้วยสีหน้าหื่นๆ

 

 

"เธอเป็นคนต้องการให้แด๊ดดี้ใส่เข้าไปในตัวเธอเองนะ เด็กน้อย" แอนดรูว์ตอบแล้วส่งยิ้มอ่อนโยนมาให้

 

 

มาร์ตินหลับตาเอามือกุมหัว

 

ผัว?

 

แด๊ดดี้?

 

แล้วความทรงจำเมื่อคืนก็ค่อยๆกลับมา ภาพที่เขาจูบทั้งสองคน ภาพที่เขาตอบทั้งสองว่าชอบให้กระแทกแค่ไหน...

 

"อ๊ากกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกก"

 

ตอนนี้เรามีทั้ง ผัวและ แด๊ดดี้เหรอเนี่ยยยย

 

"ม่ายยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยย"

 

แต่ว่าเมื่อคืนมันก็...รู้สึกดีสุดๆไปเลยนี่นา....

 


End file.
